Alice, Bella and the Stripper-Mechanic
by alexis payton
Summary: AH. Alice goes home to Forks to confess her love for her best friend Bella, but then Bella sees her new neighbour Rosalie, and things start to get really complicated and kinda sexy. FxF AlicexBellaxRosalie NOT IN A 3WAY WAY
1. Pitch Perfect Pothead

**A/N: So I wrote this one for shits and giggles 'cause I was really bored. I didn't put much thought into it, so please do not take it too seriously. I'm foregoing my usual lesbian vampire fetish induced storylines for my first foray into an AH Twilight universe. The story will be told from Alice's POV, and be warned that she's got a dirty mouth and mind – she says the word 'fuck' a lot and various variations thereof. So if this offends you're sensitive sensibilities, please DO NOT READ, I would hate for you to have sleepless nights because of my fondness of profanity.**

**For all you perverts out there, like me, who appreciates a head's up about these things: This story is rated M for language and adult themes, though there will be sex, I haven't decided yet if I will go into detail about said sexual activities or not.**

**Short fic +/- 20k words, will be completed within the week.**

**Mwah - J**

**Chapter 1**

**Pitch Perfect Pothead**

I lay on her bed, watching intently as Bella busied herself rolling a joint at her dressing table. My eyes shifted periodically from her nimble fingers, to the adorable look of concentration on her stunning face. God, it's been almost six months since I last saw her and the ache in my chest and other, more southern laying parts, has seemed to only intensify.

"When will Charlie and Sue be back again?" I asked, forcing my gaze away from her to stare at the ceiling instead.

My eyes locked onto the Salma Hayek poster Bella had stuck on to it. It was from that scene in From Dusk till Dawn where she played a vampire stripper, dressed in her tiny black bikini and an albino python draped across her shoulders. Bella was obsessed with Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez movies. Well, Bella was obsessed with movies and television series in general, especially when there were 'hot' women involved.

"I think they're too shy to fuck in the house when I'm here." She shrugged licking at the blade, before smoothing the joint under her fingers. I was distracted enough to not ask what that had to do with anything, so she continued. "They'll be back in six weeks, they need to get it out of there systems. We can't all walk around sexually frustrated. Not with a loaded gun in the house." Bella smirked at me as she got up from her dresser and threw herself across the foot of the bed.

Her dad was the Chief of Police, here in Forks, Washington. He married Sue Clearwater six months ago and they were finally off on honeymoon. One would think that Bella would be more cautious partaking in her illegal substances inside of the house, but she's been smoking for a very long time and her and Charlie seem to have this whole 'don't ask, don't tell, don't get caught' protocol that they follow.

Bella stretched languidly and elaborately and I found my gaze drifting to her pale flat stomach. I stared at her bellybutton, thinking of so many things I would like to stick in there. Ugh! Pervert! I shook my head to try and clear it from such thoughts.

"Why would everyone in this house be sexually frustrated you manwhore?" I asked her jokingly.

Bella wasn't a whore, she was a _manwhore_. She acted like an adolescent boy on Viagra. Thank god she's not one, she'd probably have a bunch of little Bella's running around Forks by now.

Hmm. That actually sounded cute… I would so break a condom to have Bella's babies.

"Going through a bit of a drought." Bella answered, sticking one joint behind her left ear and the other in her mouth before lighting it.

I wasn't big enough of a hypocrite to tease her about her apparent forced abstinence. Fuck, I haven't had sex in three years. Bella is indirectly to blame, but I've also been busy with my studies. Focusing on that is a lot less stressful than trying to get laid. Most women who showed an interest in me turn out to be not my type, too young or too old, or too… uh intellectually challenged and in some cases have been quite literally, clinically insane. I refuse to think about what that latter group -yes there have been enough to make up a 'group'- implies about me and why I'm a magnet for crazy.

I adjusted my specs, a little nervous tick I had when I needed to pretend. Like now.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

I didn't really want to know about Bella's sex life. Yet we always ended up talking about it for hours.

She sighed dramatically, smoke sprouting from her mouth and nostrils like that was a normal human function. She handed the joint to me and I declined with a shake of my head. I'd probably get high on the second hand smoke regardless. I needed what little braincells remained after knowing Bella for sixteen years and getting thoroughly baked with her for five of them.

We met when we were ten, I had cut my hair short for the first time and everyone was saying it was because I had a penis and was actually a boy. It was a ridiculous notion, I'm the most feminine of girls. Well, it's ridiculous _now_. Then it had been pure torture. Bella hadn't come to my defence then, we didn't speak about the rumours of my alleged penis initially. She just walked up to me one day at school during lunch, sat down without a word, and we've been inseparable ever since.

"Jessica's marrying Mike." Bella mumbled taking another drag of the joint she had no qualms not sharing.

I loved that about her, she was so carefree and laid back with me. And I mean _just _with me. She was fairly aggressive with the rest of the population. Less so with her dad and Sue. She loved them in her own way and they understood that. I guess when it came to 'bedding' women, Bella could only be described as_ predatory_. She was very direct in her approach, and bullshit often spewed from her mouth like a waterfall. But for some reason, the dumb bitches she pursued ate that shit up.

"And now she doesn't wanna hook up anymore even though I've had more sex with her these last five years than she ever had with Mike." Bella whined petulantly.

I didn't feel sorry for her. 'Involved' women were Bella's speciality. She told me she purposely went after them because they wouldn't smother her. Don't let that sad yet still so fucking adorable pout on her face fool you. Bella was genuinely mourning the loss of the sex, not of that dumb blonde bitch Jessica Stanley.

Oh, do I sound bitter? That's because I am.

"And to put the proverbial cherry on the cake, which I am no longer eating-" Bella continued her pity party as she took another long drag of the joint and seductively blew out the smoke from her Cupid's bow shaped lips.

Okay, maybe not seductively, but fuck, I haven't had sex in THREE years. I may have cobwebs, who the fuck knows. Maybe I should ask Bella to check…

"-Eddie caught me going down on his mom in one of the show houses she was trying to sell a few weeks ago." She sighed and my eyes grew wide. "So I'm without that deliciously matured poenani as well." She said morosely.

"_Oh my god_!" I shrieked and tackled Bella off the bed and onto the carpet, pinning her down and straddling her waist in a bout of unadulterated exhilaration. "You fucked Esme Cullen!" I squealed.

I should be bitter and jealous about this too. But I just couldn't be. Esme Cullen is a fucking goddess. She is by far the hottest woman in all of Washington. If you didn't count Bella of course. We had the biggest crushes on her when we were growing up. Then Bella started dating Edward freshman year and we all hung out at his place. It was the sweetest torture to watch Esme gliding around her house when Bella and Edward were off doing god knows what. Their relationship had been weird. Weird like if Elton John and Ellen Degeneres dated each other.

Still they tried. God did they ever try. I walked in on them trying once, and I was scarred for life. But I destructively digress. On to happier thoughts: Esme Cullen.

"You_ fucked_ Esme Cullen!" I screamed again, pushing her shoulders back even though she was just calmly laying there, lazily taking another drag of her spliff. She was so fucking cool. I wasn't even concerned about burning anything when I had tackled her.

Bella was a major klutz, but when it came to holding a joint she was an expert. Two years ago, she tumbled down the last five steps on the stairs, joint in hand, because she was rushing to get to the pizza guy. She sprained her ankle, broke her wrist, yet when I found her she was giggling and puffing smoke in a broken heap on the floor.

I didn't know if I wanted to slap her or kiss her then.

"Yes I did." She smirked sexily and I suddenly became all too aware of our position. "One would think Eduardo, the fairy queen, would have some sympathy for my plight. It's not like finding gay, bi or even moderately skewed women in Forks is easy." She complained as I tried desperately to hide my blush. "I mean I can't fucking go and drive to Seattle every weekend to get laid. That shit is dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. You know I can't a fuck drive when I'm high." She smirked again before bursting out laughing boisterously.

Her body shook beneath my thighs and I felt an involuntary clenching in my lower belly. Instantly I flew off Bella and back onto the bed, so fast I had to catch my specs as they flew off my face. THREE years people, it's been three fucking years since I last had sex.

Unlike Bella, I was a lot more graceful so she noticed my fumbling with a curiously raised eyebrow.

I just shrugged and diverted her attention back to her.

"So Edward told on you?" I asked trying to remember where we were in this conversation.

"Yes!" Bella shouted incredulously. "The mother fucker told Dr Cullen, who then felt the need to show up here and speak to Charlie about my 'unsavoury attentions towards his wife'." Bella air quoted in a mock English accent, even though Carlisle Cullen was born and raised here in Forks.

I resisted the urge to smile at her. She was so weird and so fucking cute.

"I mean come on! I am twenty-six years old, you have a problem with me fucking your wife, come speak to me, don't go to my fucking father. Poor Charlie didn't speak to me for a week. Turning red as a tomato whenever he saw me. I dunno if it was anger or embarrassment, maybe both." She shrugged and I could see that it was that that Bella was most distressed about.

She loved her father, and whether she would ever admit it or not, she hated letting him down.

"Like father like son I guess." I said to get her upset at Edward again, so she would drop that wounded puppy look she was sporting.

"I know!" She shouted.

I laid down on my stomach, watching her over the foot of the bed as she remained stretched out on the carpet.

"So when last _did_ you get laid?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual manner.

"Four weeks!" She almost hissed. "And two days ago I saw we got new neighbours and guess what?" She didn't wait for me to guess. "It's just a giant of guy and his lean jewfro wearing boyfriend that moves in! _Two_ gay men! Why couldn't it have been a hot single woman, who enjoyed a blunt or two every now and then?"

"So what? You're looking to settle down now?" I asked her trying to hide the hope in my voice.

"Fuck no!" She shouted.

Bella tended to get very loud when she was high sometimes.

"I just want to fuck someone who lives a decent distance away, where I could just go over and fuck her quickly, and then come right back home and watched my series."

I sighed loudly. Sometimes I wondered if Bella would ever not want those things. She is exactly the same person she was eight years ago, albeit a way more sexually confident version of that girl.

I looked up to see Bella staring at me curiously.

"When last did _you_ get laid?" She smirked at me and I blushed instantly.

"None of your business." I muttered shyly.

"Come on Ally! We're always talking about _my_ sex life."

"No._ You_ are always talking about your sex life." I corrected her.

"Well that's true." She grinned.

"You still saving your virginity for me?" She batted her eyelashes at me in such an obviously fake manner, yet still it caused butterflies in my stomach.

No I wasn't a virgin. I've had two steady girlfriends, neither relationship lasting longer than four months. And Bella knew this. I just couldn't talk about my sex life, or lack thereof with the woman I wanted to have sex with.

Way too tragic.

"Poor Leznicki." Bella pouted at me.

For some reason she kept on calling me that after we watched Jennifer's Body and she kept on saying how not so secretly in love those two were in the movie. If I was Lesnicki, then obviously she was Jennifer and they did have one of the best on screen kisses I've ever seen.

I sighed again. Isabella's Body. Hmmm

The weed must've been affecting me because I forgot to give her my usual response to when she called me that. Because in spite of what I hoped it meant, I knew that Lesnicki was just code for four-eyes in Bella speak.

Hoping that she was too high to notice my long pause of unnecessary deliberation, I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Fuck you Bella!" I shouted trying to sound angry.

She laughed like she always did and got up from the carpet, practically shoving her perfect ass in my face.

She walked over to the dresser and picked up a big yellow plastic cup that existed for one purpose and one purpose only. I knew exactly what was coming next.

Bella grinned at me mischievously before sitting down on the floor, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Guess who I am." She instructed before starting the hit the cup and clap her hands together as she sang.

"I got my ticket for the long way run, two bottles of whiskey for the way…" Bella couldn't hold a tune to save her life. Not one note was in the right key. Not one beat on the cup made sense. Never mind the fact that the dull noise of the cup hitting the carpet would've been a sure way to ruin the sound in the first place. But she kept on singing and beating the shit out of that yellow cup.

"And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say?"

I felt my cheeks start to hurt as I grinned at her. Bella absolutely loved the movie Pitch Perfect, saying that since they are called 'the Bella's', by definition they exist solely for her entertainment.

Bella was charming in a dorkish kinda way. Yet she would never play around like this with Jessica or any of the other dumb sluts she chose to sleep with. No, this silly Bella was entirely for me. She quit her job at Mike's store every summer when I came home from college just to spend time with me -blatantly ignoring my speeches about the irresponsibility of it all. And when I left again for school, she would just go work again and Mike would say nothing. I _would _feel sorry for him, but he lets her do it, because he not so secretly wants to fuck her. So that's his problem if he thinks being unassertive would get him laid by a lesbian or by any worthwhile woman for that matter.

I stayed here with Bella in her room, even though my Mom lived ten minutes away. I'd go spend a few days with her as well. I think it's during this time that Bella would go visit Jessica, or whichever slut-of-the-week's turn it was. For three years now I've wanted to tell her that I had fallen in love with her. But how do you do that when you have a sixteen year history and it's your bestest friend in the whole world? What if she doesn't feel the same?

Who am I kidding! Of course she doesn't feel the same or I would've noticed or she would've just told me. Cause this is Bella. She does what she wants, when she wants. And if she wanted to do me, she would've done me by now.

I think we did do it once…. Maybe. I can't be sure. We were both laying on the carpet, enjoying a lovely mellow buzz one summer evening, when Bella jumped up abruptly and announced that she just had the most brilliant idea ever.

She rushed to the closet and took out Megan Fox - her bong, who she kept in the closet (because real Megan Fox apparently is) and who she can 'suck' on whenever she wanted. When it came to women, Bella has always been visually stimulated. She didn't care if you were a bitch, or a dumb slut, if you were hot, she was good to go.

_Anyway.._. So she takes out Megan and a bottle of Absinthe Mike had given her for her birthday hoping she would drink it with him. Douchebag, he and Jessica deserved each other. And she recons that since marijuana is green and Absinthe is green, clearly they were meant to go together and that we should mix the bong water with the alcohol.

Now I was admittedly high, but I wasn't fucked, yet still when Bella's chocolate brown eyes locked onto my green ones, I couldn't say no to this experiment with its obviously flawed hypothesis. She had grinned at me and mixed the disgusting blend. We took the first shot, then a second, then a third and then I woke up as a naked little spoon with Bella's arms wrapped snuggly around me, and her naked front, pressing intimately against my back.

It took me a while to register where I was and who was holding me, I should've panicked then, but I smiled instead and snuggled closer. Then I felt Bella stirring and I closed my eyes for some reason and pretended to still be asleep. She slowly removed her arms from me and slid out of the bed, covering me up with the sheets. I heard her gather her clothes and head out the door. I listened to her in the bathroom down the hall and then I listened as she left the house entirely.

I had frowned and sat up getting dressed quickly. I waited for her for three hours and when she finally came back she didn't say ANYTHING. She literally acted like we were never cuddling naked together and we never spoke about that night with Megan and the Absinthe again.

_That's_ when I panicked.

It had felt great waking up with her like that. I didn't care whether we had sex or not. Bella's arms around me felt good. And that's how I realised I was in love with her. I probably had been in love with for a while. That had been three years ago.

It was easy not to die with want because I've only seen her during summer and spring break, the rest of my time I spent in the library with my books at school or busy doing my practical rotations. But things are changing. I know what I want out of life. I want a good, steady job. I want to get a house in Seattle, maybe a dog. And I want Bella to come live with me, because I really can't take being without her any longer.

Obviously I'm not going to spring all of that on her at once. I have six weeks till I needed to get back. Six weeks to tell Bella how I felt about her. It sounds like a lot of time to try and say three little words, but trust me, if I fuck this up, I may lose my best friend forever.

Bella finished her awful rendition of the Cup song and grinned up at me expectantly.

"So? Who am I?" She asked when I just stared at her with what I hoped wasn't brazen adoration in my eyes, even though she's done it a million times and I never give her the correct answer.

"A delusional pothead?" I offered smirking at her.

"Well I am that too." She admitted with a goofy smile. "But you still love me don't you?" She smirked back at me.

And instead of saying yes, I threw another pillow at her head.


	2. Rosalie Fucking Hale

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie Fucking Hale**

I walked out of the shower wrapped only in a towel, back to Bella's room where I had deliberately left my clothes. I had just returned from my morning jog. I usually did the treadmill at the University gym in the evenings, not because I was particularly health conscious, but I needed to expend some energy or I laid awake obsessing about upcoming tests or less productively, Bella Swan.

I casually opened the door, readying myself to not blush as I attempt to dress in front of Bella, who I knew wouldn't say anything to stop me. I needed to show her what she could have. I had a fucking great body, hell Bells has even complimented me on it, albeit in a painfully plutonic manner.

Sigh.

When I entered the room, Bella was staring pensively out the window and when she heard me, she didn't even turn around when she spoke.

"Ally!" She whispered loudly. "Come look at this quick!" She motioned distractedly with one hand for me to join her at the window.

Which I did, in my towel, which she barely took note of.

I reluctantly peered out the window as instructed and my eyes almost knocked my specs from my face as they popped out of my head at what could only be described as a real life wet dream in motion.

"Who the fuck is that!" I exclaimed and Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me down in a ducking position below the windowsill.

"Sssshhhh!" She hissed at me even though there was no possible way I could've been heard.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up again to look at the tall statuesque blonde standing in blue overalls, the arms of which were tied around her hips and a greasy, what I can only assume used to be white, wife beater. I could literally make out the supple contours of her breasts. Her long wavy blonde locks fell over golden shoulders. And her face… well I couldn't see her face as it was stuck underneath the hood of some black sports car.

"I woke up to the godawful droning of that thing's engine. I jumped up to go shout at whoever it was to shut the fuck up. And then I saw her." Bella spoke dreamily as she joined me again to resume her ogling.

Reluctantly I turned and went to dress myself. Yes I had an awesome body, but I was not about to even try and compete with _that_. Bella didn't even turn around or say anything until I joined her at the window again.

So what? Yes I loved Bella, but I'm not fucking blind and that body needs to be stared at, I'm pretty sure that's why god had created it in the first place.

"She makes my ovaries sing Adele songs." Bella whispered, still in a daze.

I'm hoping that she smoked again and that this wasn't a permanent state she's found herself in. I've tried to get her to quit, then I tried to get her to smoke less. Then I had to try to save our friendship because I honestly thought that if Bella had to choose between me and weed. Weed would win.

"What does that even mean Butthead?" I chuckled at my future pothead girlfriend.

"It _means_ Alice, that I think I'm in love."

I rolled my eyes at her again. Something I did frequently around Bella. It was as natural as breathing around her.

"Of course you are." I said sarcastically.

Bella had one quality she looked for in a woman: Hot.

"You don't even know if she's gay."

"She's neck deep under the hood of a car!" Bella exclaimed. "That car might as well be a symbol for my vagina." She countered.

"_Really_ Bella? You're saying she's gay 'cause she works on cars?"

"Not just any cars." Bella clarified like she was actually explaining a science. "That right there is a Dyke Car."

"So now all female mechanics are lesbians, and all women who drive sports cars are too?"

Bella shrugged.

"It's how the world works."

I knew she was messing with me, or at least I hoped that she was, yet I still found myself ready to argue with her instead of just dropping the stupid topic.

"And me?" I challenged. "What's gay about me?"

"Your hair." She smirked at me, staring fondly at my spiky black hair.

"Fuck you Bella." I grinned back at her.

We both remembered all the controversy my hair had caused.

"Not with your penis I hope." She winked at me and I hit her playfully on the arm.

Funny how you can joke about things that made you want to throw up in the past.

"And what's your definitively gay characteristic?" I asked her.

She slowly turned to me and smirked that sexy smirk of hers.

"I've got a long tongue." She said as she covered her chin with her fingers in a peace sign and stretched out her, admittedly very long, tongue and flicked it up and down.

I felt my stomach drop unceremoniously and the blush starting to rapidly spread up neck.

"You're an idiot." I muttered before turning for the door.

"Hey! Come back Ally! You're gonna miss out on the nice view." She chuckled.

"I'm hungry, gonna make me breakfast." I mumbled still upset at myself for reacting that way, rather than at Bella for trying and successfully getting a rise out of me.

"Would you make me an omelette please?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure. But I'm not keeping it warm for you, so stop being a creeper and come eat." I said, stomping down to the kitchen feeling suddenly very agitated.

…

Bella came rushing down the stairs just barely managing not to fall and marched into the kitchen where I was placing her omelette on her plate.

"Can you make lemonade?" She asks me frantically.

"What idiot can't make lemonade?" I frowned then burst out laughing at the awkward look on Bella's face.

"Would you like me to make you some lemonade Bella?" I asked her trying not the laugh again.

"Yes please." She said excitedly.

"May I ask why? There are plenty of sodas and juice in the fridge…" I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

"The sexy blonde next door is glistening with sweat. So I intend on taking her some lemonade, 'cause she's bound to be thirsty, and welcome her to the neighbourhood as I try and find out if she's gay."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds then burst out laughing again.

"Okay firstly, I thought you were convinced she was gay, and secondly, why not just take her a soda? And thirdly, she is at her house, wouldn't she have something to drink inside of it? And lastly, she is your new neighbour, it is perfectly fine to just go over there, introduce yourself and welcome her to the neighbourhood." I chuckled but lost all sense of humour when I saw Bella's face light up.

_Fuck, why are you such a stupid smug bitch Alice!_

Why did I just provide the love of my life with a decent way to go and meet a tall sexy blonde –the complete opposite of me- who she believes, debatably and hopefully foolishly, to be the love of _her _life?

I sighed.

"Eat your omelette. I'll go with you." I instructed unenthusiastically and Bella obeyed happily as she shoved her omelette down her throat at record speed.

…

We walked to the gate of the hot blonde's house where she was now laying underneath the car, just her utility boots and navy blue pants visible.

"Now what?" Bella muttered. "Do we just shout at her?" She asked me and I had to wonder when_ I_ became the mastermind behind her plan to fuck her new neighbour.

Before I could offer a response however, a large bear of a dog came charging out of the house, barking at us and I knew Bella was about to wet her pants. She hated dogs.

I smiled at the beautiful creature, he may just be my saving grace but then the blonde spoke from underneath the car.

"Jake, heal!" She commanded and I felt both myself and Bella want to obey her along with Jake who immediately sat down and stared at us excitedly his large pink tongue hanging out of a greying black snout.

Her voice was low and husky, almost like Bella's, but slightly higher in pitch and with what seemed to be a hint of a southern accent. I think. I've never left Washington State so I really don't have a fucking clue. All I knew was that she sounded as hot as her body looked.

_Not good. _

She rolled out from under the car and got up to her full length. I could hear Bella's breath hitch next to me. Or had it been mine? With every step she took she literally became increasingly sexier. I could make out the contours of her tight abdomen, I could see perfectly toned arms. I wondered what her hands looked like, if they were hard from working on that car, or if they were soft and delicate. She was wearing these black gloves though and I found myself frowning at them.

Trying to forget about the gloves blocking my view, I looked up to her face.

Dear god, her_ face…_

Only when I swallowed did I realise my mouth was hanging slightly open. This woman's face was perfection. She had a strong jawline, gorgeous luscious lips. A tiny mole on her upper lip that most people drew on, but she just had it, cause like I said before, god created her to be stared at and that was his little trademark stamp of hotness.

And her _eyes_.

Her eyes shone a bright sapphire and holy fuck, they were staring right back at me.

I diverted my gaze to Jake again. How the fuck was I supposed to compete with that? I didn't even look at Bella, I can only imagine what was going through her mind. At this rate she was never going to move out of her father's house. Not when this would be her view from now on.

"Hi." The blonde _smiled_ and it felt like a cloud suddenly moved past the sun and brightened up the day again.

"Hey, I'm Bella." Thank god Bella had more game than I had, 'cause I seriously forgot that she greeted and that I was expected to respond. "This is my friend Alice." Bella introduced me as well.

Did I ever mention how much I loved this woman?

"Rosalie Hale." The blonde drawled politely as she reached into her pocket and the gate opened up.

I felt Bella stiffen next to me. Oh yes! The dog, fuck, she's going to be useless now.

But I was wrong, Bella walked in at what we assumed was an invitation and extended her hand to the blonde, ignoring Jake who was still sitting where he was supposed to, watching us curiously.

Rosalie took off the glove covering her right hand, wiped it once on her pants, bashfully apologised for being so dirty and shook Bella's hand firmly.

"Please to meet you." Bella smirked at her.

_Fuck you Bella! How horny are you that you've suddenly overcome your fear of dogs!_

The blonde turned to me, cocking her head inquisitively. I hope she didn't see me glaring at _my friend_. Oh yes, we were being polite and shaking hands. Sheepishly I extended my hand to her and she grasped it instantly.

It was soft and warm. I stared at her slender hand in mine, watching as her thumb gently brushed over the back of my hand causing a delicious shiver up my spine. Did she do this to Bella too?

_The bitch!_

I looked up and became lost in a gentle yet curious cerulean stare.

"Nice husky!" Bella almost shouted and Rosalie let go of my hand and I felt like I was waking up from a dream, slightly dazed and confused.

"Alaskan Malamute." Both the blonde and I corrected and she looked at me and grinned brightly, showing of her perfectly white teeth and I couldn't help but reciprocate with a beaming smile of my own.

"How old is he? He's huge." I asked shifting my gaze to Jake, trying to stop from just staring at her.

I'm a hot-blooded lesbian okay? Sometimes I stare at beautiful women. It's only natural.

"He's turning 14 in October." She answered very specifically.

Definitely a dog person, judging from how affectionately she's staring at Jake as though she had given birth to him herself.

"He's beautiful. I just _love_ dogs." Bella emphasized and Rosalie smiled warmly at her.

_Fuck you Bella._

"Well we just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves. We didn't mean to interrupt your…" I looked over at the car, I had started speaking without really knowing what I would end up saying. "Uh… mechanical… workings?" I ended up asking her and she laughed from deep down in her belly, which tightened up underneath her tight shirt and the sound of her voice, was like angels having loud, multiple orgasms.

"No you didn't interrupt anything. I was just tinkering around with her a little bit." Rosalie drawled and I swear I only heard innuendo in that sentence. There was no way that she meant that in an innocent way.

I could hear Bella gulping next to me.

"So what kind of car is it?" Bella asked the blonde, her voice sounding a bit strained.

"She's a 1968 Shelby Cobra GT500KR." Rosalie's face lit up as she spoke.

I heard something about 3400 RPM and a four barrel carburettor then I got completely lost when she spoke about a Police Interceptor, a Cobra Jet and something about beating a Ferrari at Le Mans in 1966 and 1967.

I could tell Bella didn't understand I word either, but she nodded enthusiastically and made seemingly appropriately placed ooh and aah sounds.

"I'm sorry about the noise earlier. I was just -" Rosalie started to apologise but Bella already waved it off before she could explain further.

"- Don't worry about it." Bella said giving Rosalie her sexy smirk.

_Fuck you Bella._

"We actually came over to invite you and your –" Bella looked over to the house "- husband? For dinner tomorrow. As a welcome to the neighbourhood."

Rosalie gave a sexy smile of her own and my stomach twisted with nausea as she seemed to be falling for Bella's charm.

"No husband. Just me and Jake." Rosalie answered briefly looking at me and then back to Bella. "And unfortunately I have to work tomorrow." She said actually looking as though she really was sorry she couldn't make it to the dinner I didn't know Bella planned on having.

I wondered if I was invited to this fucking dinner or if I will be shipped off out of the way to my Mom's house. Well fuck that! They can come fuck here in this huge house if they really had to.

"Would Sunday suit you better?" Bella asked.

"Will you be there as well Alice?" I started at suddenly being involved in the conversation.

_Honestly Rosalie I don't know if I'll fucking be there_, so I looked to Bella to answer. I may be in love with her, but I'm a good fucking friend and I wasn't about to cockblock her out of spite.

"Of course Alice will be there." Bella answered jovially though I could hear that this was not her initial plan.

"Great." Rosalie smiled brightly at me and I scowled at her. "What time do you want me?" She asked Bella with a sly smirk and I almost leapt forward and slapped her.

"S-Seven PM." Bella answered and actually fucking blushed.

…

"Oh. My. God." Bella breathed like she was in shock when we got back to the house. "I think I love her Ally." Bella shrieked like a little girl. "She's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

I rolled my eyes at my friend slash future wife.

"You don't even know her."

"I know more than enough." Bella smirked.

"Do you even know if she's gay?" I challenged.

"Did you not _see_ the sexual chemistry radiating between our bodies?" Bella emphasized with her hands.

"Honey, that woman looks like she can have sexual chemistry with a post box." I stated honestly.

And as long as I was being honest, Rosalie _had_ given off a slightly gay vibe.

"But I'll make sure to go stay at my Mom's on Sunday so you can find out." I tried to sound like a supportive friend and swallowed down the bile gathering in my throat.

"Oh no, you said you'd be here. She's expecting you here. You can talk me up to her a little bit. Be my wingwoman." Bella uncharacteristically pleaded with me.

She must really think she likes Rosalie. Agh Fuck.

"Fine." I muttered before walking to the kitchen to go do the dishes.

I couldn't wait to spend an evening with Bella and the gorgeous fucking blonde she's drooling over.

Yay fucking me.

…..


	3. Bodacious Bouncy Boobs

**Chapter 3**

**Bodacious Bouncy Boobs**

I came back from my jog the next morning feeling a lot better about this nasty turn of events that may put a spanner in my plan to confess my undying love to my best friend. I was barely inside the front door when Bella came crashing into me, grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me excitedly.

"She's a stripper!" Bella shouted at me. "A fucking _stripper_!" She shouted again. "My hot mechanic neighbour is a hot mechanic stripper!" Bella shrieked liked she'd won the national lottery and given that this_ is_ Bella we're talking about, I guess the feeling comes pretty close.

_Fantastic._

Bella has a thing for strippers, well for movie strippers. I don't think she's ever even been to a strip club before. She's probably going to tell me now that it's a sign or whatever.

"This is a sign Ally!"

Yip, nobody knows Bella better than I do. Take that you hot stripper mechanic from hell.

"Bella…" I whined exasperatedly.

I just want to go upstairs and take a nice long shower, and eat a quiet breakfast and not hear anything about Rosalie fucking Hale and her gorgeous face and sexy body for at least twenty fucking minutes!

Bella has not stopped talking about the woman since we got back from meeting her yesterday. Her child-like enthusiasm would've been endearing did I not feel like choking myself till I passed out just to stop hearing Bella's incessant gushing over another woman.

It was really not attractive at all.

"You okay Ally?" She asked me tentatively and I instantly forgot why I had been frustrated with her.

I smiled weakly at my friend.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well." That was true, images of a tall sexy blonde haunted me for most of the night.

"Go shower, I'll make you breakfast." She smiled at me and I fell in love with her all over again. "And then we'll get high and watch a few episodes of Glee-" She paused and looked at me warily "- and then we're going to a strip club to watch the love of my life get naked!" Bella rushed out the words before escaping into the kitchen.

_Fuck you Bella!_

…

"Look Alice!" Bella shouted pointing to the poster of Salma Hayek on her ceiling then walked determinedly to her closet, swung the door open and motioned to the Striptease poster of Demi Moore inside of it like she was an apprentice on an infomercial. She's had that poster up there since we were fourteen and had stolen the VHS copy of the movie from Charlie to watch.

"I love strippers. Rosalie is a stripper. I love Rosalie. It's the circle of life." She grinned at me like that statement alone made the world make sense.

Ugh. Bella was high again. I was hoping that sucking on Megan would calm her down a bit, but she seemed even more hyped up now. She'd persuaded Eric, one of Charlie's deputies to find out a bit more about Rosalie. It was highly unethical, Eric could get fired for doing it, but Bella had a way of getting exactly what she wanted from whoever she wanted it from. But apparently Eric didn't do anything wrong 'cause he had actually seen the blonde at the strip club himself… or so he says.

"You like movie strippers Bella. Real life strippers aren't the same." I tried to reason with her.

Why was I even trying to save her from disappointment? We should go to this fucking club, Rosalie would either be so embarrassed to see us there that she never _ever_ speaks to Bella again, or Bella would be so disappointment that she never speaks to Rosalie!

Yes! Brilliant! I smiled for the first time that day.

"Rosalie will be different." Bella said confidently.

And though she was high as a fucking kite, a big part of me was inclined to believe her.

…

"Lindsay Lohan in the worst movie to ever be made, 'I know who killed me'." I pulled into the strip club's parking lot in Seattle. "Olivia Wilde in 'Butter'. Mary Elizabeth Winstead in another horrible movie: 'Make it Happen'." Bella was busy naming all the actresses in movies who have played strippers.

It was a_ long_ list. So I turned off the engine and got out of the car. She didn't miss a beat as she followed suit.

"Natalie Portman in 'Closer'. Marisa Tomei in 'the Wrestler'. Rose McGowan in 'Planet Terror'." Bella smirked at that one. "That's a good one cause her name is _Rose_ and it's a Quentin Tarantino Movie."

I sighed. Bella had smoked way too much today. I think she's kinda nervous and it's kinda cute, but it's also kinda working on my fucking tits.

"'Kay Bells, I got it. Let's just go inside before we miss her on stage or on the pole or whatever." I took hold of her elbow to try and guide her forward.

"One more." She pouted and I gave in of course. "You'll like this one." She smirked at me.

"Okay, who is it?"

"Bette Porter in 'Flashdance'." She grinned and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I did love that movie. For very obvious reasons.

"Come on you stoner freak, let's go see your stripper mechanic take her clothes off." I took a deep breath and led Bella into the very nightclub-looking strip club called the Glass House.

…

It soon became clear why the place was called the Glass House as all around the large floor plan various glass 'cages' were erected with topless women dancing provocatively inside of them. There were booths to the back, but Bella dragged me to the seats right in front of the stage.

_Of course._

The place was okay, it was busy and we were lucky, or in my case unlucky, to get such 'good' seats. The club was nice, I guess. It was cleaner than I expected, and the guys that were lounging about didn't look drunk and disorderly. They weren't shouting and hollering at the tall red head on stage…

_Oh._

I'm not sure why it took me so long to see the topless red head in her lacy red panties on stage rubbing herself out with… _baby oil_? She was really shiny and her breasts were really… _perky_. She danced to Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me, dry-humping the pole and the air on stage, collecting dollar bills in her lacy undies, looking bored like it was just another day at the office, before she walked off and the guys finally screamed and let out wolf whistles after her in appreciation.

"This is a classy place!" Bella shouted at me, even though we were sitting right next to each other.

I raised an 'and-how-would-you-even-know' eyebrow at her.

"'Cause they don't go the Full Monty." Bella answered my unspoken questioned.

Who needs sexual chemistry when you've got telepathy? Ha! Suck on _that_ Stripper-Mechanic!

We ordered drinks as the stage was wiped off and then sat through about another six performances from Candy's and Desire's and Angel's and stupid stripper names of the like. I sipped slowly on my vodka and cranberry juice, I still needed to drive back. It was slightly exhilarating in the beginning, seeing all that naked feminine flesh. But I was bored out of mind already and wanted to go home. Seen one boob you've seen'em all. Hmm, well that was a blatant lie, but I was feeling very anxious and needed to get the fuck out of there. Bella however, was riveted as she blindly gulped down beer after beer in what I can only assume was a pot induced thirst.

"Maybe she was on already." I leaned over and told Bella, and simultaneously the lights went darker, signalling the next performer and I could feel in my gut that it was Rosalie.

I sat back and braced myself in my seat. A spotlight came on and there she was in all her splendour, my eyes landed on black four inch heels, and then there were just legs and legs, smooth golden perfectly sculpted legs that went on for days, till they ended in a pair of tiny black shorts which was mostly covered with a large, black, men's blazer-

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

I looked to Bella whose mouth was already hanging open. Yip, she was a gonner. Because Rosalie Fucking Hale, was dressed in a men's suit and tie, black hat with her blonde hair tucked beneath it, looking exactly like Demi Moore in Striptease! She even did the fucking same choreography albeit in a way _way _sexier manner...

I sighed and watched her move around the stage. I've seen the movie a million times before, but Rosalie managed to make it feel like the first time. I jumped slightly when the rhythm of the music increased and threw her hat into the crowd and started ripping off her tie. Blonde hair messily sprawled around her like she just had wild kinky sex.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

It was fucking hot.

She positioned the tie between her golden thighs and started riding it, rolling her hips and smirking teasingly at the crowd who held similar expressions to Bella, and probably me as well.

Then the blonde spotted us. She didn't even flinch before she wrapped the tie around Bella's neck, and roughly pulled my future wife's face into her crotch, grinding her hips seductively. My mouth fell open at the audacity, but before I could even think about doing anything, she was back at the pole, sliding up and down it like a sex-crazed Olympic fucking Gymnast.

I had to forcibly tear my gaze away from her to look over at Bella who was grinning way too deliriously for someone whose face was just raped by a stripper's vagina.

I sighed and looked back to the blonde, who ripped open her white dress shirt pugnaciously, causing me to start once again at the suggestive aggression. My eyes inadvertently locked onto those magnetic sapphires and became instantly stuck there.

I watched as Rosalie crawled toward me across the stage, like she was a lioness, and I was an unsuspecting little baby zebra. She stopped right in front of me, leaned closer and removed my specs to put on her own gorgeous face.

_Fuck me_…

I felt that tie wrap around my neck, my eyes never leaving hers as she bent forward and knotted it in front of my chest, grabbed a fist full of it and pulled me forward roughly… Right into her deliciously soft and supple breasts.

Now I'm not religious at all, but if there is a heaven, and if I were a good girl and I one day died. I would imagine that being in heaven would feel almost as good as having my face, snuggly pressed into Rosalie Hale's cleavage.

It felt amazing, she smelled intoxicatingly yummy. I couldn't breathe, but it felt so goddamn fantastic that I didn't even attempt to struggle or remove my head. She released her hold on the tie, placed my specs back on my stunned face, where I was just staring at her dumbly. She smirked the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen, winked at me in a way that made me blush, got up gracefully and strolled off the stage in her heels, lacy undies and that sexy white men's shirt.

It took me a while to snap out of my blissful haze, but Bella wasn't willing to wait for my mind to return to my body.

"Tell me that's not a fucking sign Ally!" Bella still had a goofy grin plastered on and my guess is she was still hypnotised by Rosalie's magic vagina grinding on her face. "That was like the Cirque du fucking Soleil of Stripping!"

I couldn't even be mad at Bella for it. Rosalie Hale was Hot. As. _Fuck_.

"I didn't even give her any money." I frowned, I didn't want her to think I was cheap or anything.

"This guy next to me said she doesn't take money." Bella informed me and I wondered how long I'd been out of it, if I had missed an entire conversation between them.

I knitted my brows in confusion.

"Yeah, she never goes topless, so she doesn't take tips. She's so morally correct and classy." Bella gushed and I rolled my eyes at her, returning somewhat to my normal self.

"How does she make money then?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Bella just shrugged.

"I'd give her all the money I have just to look at her all day." Bella said dreamily, and knowing Bella, she probably would do it.

…

I had to drag Bella from the club, forcefully throw her in the backseat of my car, then drag her out of the car in to the house. She'd refused to leave at first, waiting for Rosalie to join the other strippers on the floor to give her a lap dance. But we didn't see the blonde again after that epic tribute to Demi Moore.

Of course Bella would choose _now_, after I almost strained my back lugging her around, to become lucid again and point at Rosalie's tie around my neck like she was fucking E.T. wanting to phone home.

"You've got her tie!" Bella stated the obvious with unmasked envy.

I smirked at her.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Give it to me?" She pleaded.

I frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Coz she gave it to me."

"But I love her." Bella whined petulantly.

"Tough luck." I told her before brushing past my severely inebriated friend, up the stairs, smiling contently as I pulled Rosalie's tie to my nose and was met with her familiar dazzling scent.

She gave the tie to_ me. _Ha!

_…_

"Do you think she's still coming for supper?" Bella asked from where she was sitting on the carpet at the foot of her bed, playing Call of Duty on her PS3.

"I dunno Bells." I sighed.

I was a little confused. I think I may like Rosalie, even though I still love Bella. But now I'm not sure if I like _her_, or just her bodacious bouncy boobs. Given that I barely know her, I think it might be her breasts that are confusing me.

I sighed again.

"What's up with you?" Bella queried still focused on the game.

"Nothing." I muttered. "You should just go over there and ask her if she's still coming, it's already four pm, and I know you sure as hell aren't gonna cook."

"I was thinking of getting pizza." Bella answered seriously.

"You don't invite someone over for _dinner_ and then give them pizza. You do that with people you actually know. And then actually say the word _pizza _when you invite them."

"I've seen most of her naked body, I know her well enough." Bella smirked.

"Fuck Bella. _Do_ something. Go clean the fucking living room and make that yucky lasagne you always make. You say you like her and you want to impress her but you're sitting here and you're doing nothing!" I shouted not sure why I was so irritated with Bella for her not being more _active _in her attempted seduction of Rosalie Hale.

Bella turned to me with wide eyes.

"I thought you loved my lasagne."

Oh shit. Uh… I adjusted my specs uncomfortably.

"Of course I do!" I lied through my teeth, like I have been for the past almost ten years when it came to Bella's lasagne. Charlie and Sue were on the same page. Bella never cooked. She couldn't cook. But when she did, we all tried to be supportive and encouraging. At least it didn't happen too often. "I meant its yucky _looking_, but yummy_ tasting_." I smiled at her and blew out a relieved sigh when she grinned back.

"My lasagne sucks Ally." She smirked. "I was just wondering how long it would take one of you to slip up and say something." Bella laughed and it was my turned to stare at her wide eyed.

"Why you little…" I lunged at her and she giggled as I tickled her. "You knew all this time?! And you still made us eat it!" I shouted incredulously as she laughed and wriggled under me.

"Serves… you… right for…lying!" She got out between her laughter. "I've got… taste buds… you know!"

I found myself on top of Bella yet again, involuntarily staring at her inviting lips as they curled up into a beautiful grin. I'm not sure how long I'd been staring but suddenly Bella's smile disappeared and she abruptly got up removing me from her lap to sit on the carpet.

"'Kay! I'll go clean downstairs." She announced. "And hope the stripper shows up so it wasn't for nothing. Will you please make something edible to eat Ally?" She pouted at me. "You owe me for lying about my lasagne."

Bella was an evil fucking genius. She knew how to set everything up to get exactly what she wanted. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Fine. But please don't call her 'The Stripper' if she does come over." I announced, getting up as well.

….


	4. Flowers For The Cook

**Chapter 4**

**Flowers for the Cook**

It was a quarter to seven and I was a nervous wreck. Bella sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching me warily as I rushed around finishing up a supper I had no idea yet would be eaten by Rosalie Hale or not. I was pissed off. I didn't know if she was vegetarian or a vegan or had a special diet or what. Surely with a body like that she was bound to be on some preposterous eating plan.

I spared a glare at Bella, who sunk back in her seat guiltily knowing full well what had me so upset. I made spaghetti bolognaise, but then also tossed together some cheese ravioli with spinach, tomatoes, capers and basil for a vegetarian option. Now I was busy cutting up veggies to put in a salad.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll pour you a glass of wine and finish the salad while we wait?" Bella offered tentatively.

"Its fine, I'm almost done." I gritted out chopping angrily at a cucumber.

Bella said nothing further to try and persuade me. She knew of my OCD and that I didn't trust her to finish a simple salad. So I was a bit of a control freak, sue me. But if I commit to doing something, by fuck I would make sure it's done right, even if I had to do everything myself. Like run to the grocery store earlier as we were short half of the ingredients I needed.

I sighed.

"Will you pour me a glass of wine though please?" I smiled at her and she grinned back instantly, some of the tension leaving her body. Serves her right for guilt tripping me into making dinner for the woman she wanted to fuck.

Bella had already laid the table in the dining room and I just sat down to enjoy my glass of red wine, finally finished with supper, when the doorbell rang at exactly seven o'clock.

Bella almost jumped out of her skin with excitement and her face split into a huge grin. She managed to walk at a fairly normal pace toward the door. I rose from my seat as well, my heart hammering anxiously in my chest in anticipation.

Rosalie Hale stepped through the door in all her glory, dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a top that screamed at me to stare at her bountiful boobs. She thanked Bella again for the invitation and presented her with 'flowers for the cook."

"Actually Alice made dinner." Bella said sheepishly and those electric blue eyes locked onto me causing my tummy to twist nervously.

"It smells delicious." She complimented, smiling at me appreciatively and I blushed as Bella reluctantly handed the flowers over. "I wasn't sure what you would be making, so I brought a bottle of red, a bottle of white and a six pack of beer." Rosalie shrugged bashfully and I was impressed by her consideration.

"Thanks." Bella grinned. "Why don't you have a seat?" She offered Rosalie, taking the packet from her. "I'll put these inside." She collected the pink and white lilies I was impulsively sniffing at from me. "And I will put these in water for you Alice." She told me. "Can I bring you anything to drink?" She asked her guest.

Rosalie glanced at the glass in my hand. "I'll have some red thank you Bella." She drawled before walking into the living room and taking the seat opposite mine. The latent trail of her perfume passed me a few seconds later, lingering teasingly in the air around me.

I sat down slowly, watching her as she sunk back into the armchair, crossed her legs and let her gaze wander around the Swan's living room.

"I briefly met Chief Swan a few weeks ago." Rosalie started and I was glad that she was willing to lead a conversation as I seemed to be at a loss for words. All I could think about was her rolling her hips on that stage, and my face snuggly squished between her breasts.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to answer when I remembered she had spoken.

What the fuck was taking Bella this long?

"So do you live here as well?" Rosalie asked and I could feel she was finished looking around and her gaze was now firmly on me.

"Just visiting. I stay in Seattle." I answered.

Rosalie hummed and was quiet for a bit. I could hear Bella busying herself in the kitchen, probably looking for a corkscrew.

"What is it you do in Seattle?" Rosalie asked and I swear I detected a hint of amusement at my obvious discomfort.

"I'll be starting my surgical residency in a couple of months." I said in a small voice I didn't recognize as Rosalie's blue eyes stared me down.

How the fuck was I supposed to compete with someone that could intimidate me like that without even trying.

"Should I call you Dr Alice then?" Rosalie gave me a little lopsided grin that helped me relax and actually chuckle at the name.

"Dr Brandon actually." Bella entered and I felt myself relax considerably more at her presence.

She sauntered over to Rosalie and handed her her glass of wine, then lowered herself onto the couch between our armchairs taking a swig of her beer.

"Well Dr Alice Brandon, have you decided what you want to specialize in?" Rosalie asked and I was very unsettled that the focus was still on me even though Bella was back.

My _best friend_ snorted derisively, then smirked and Rosalie turned to her curiously.

"Alice has known that she wants to be a paediatric surgeon _forever_." Bella elaborated and I sent up a silent prayer that she would not say more.

"Do you like kids?" Rosalie continued her interrogation.

"I love kids." I smiled back at her.

I did, I couldn't wait to have kids someday. I'll first have to wean Bells off the weed so she could help me raise them, but I'm sure she'd do it for our babies.

"I don't think I'll ever have kids to be honest." Bella said and I frowned at her.

Where the _fuck_ did that come from? She told me that she wanted children!

"I would like to have two." Rosalie stated still looking at me as though Bella never spoke. "A boy and a girl." She smiled genuinely and I could tell that she wasn't just saying that to add to the conversation.

Why the fuck were we speaking about kids anyway?

"Was Seattle your first choice to do your residency?" Rosalie asked me.

"It was." I grinned.

I was fucking lucky. I applied everywhere, all over the fucking country, but I was hoping that I could stay close to Forks. Everyone I loved was here. Mom and Dad divorced two years ago, so I didn't want to be too far from her.

"You must be really smart then, not everyone gets their first option." Rosalie smiled looking… _impressed? _And it made me blush.

"Ally's a genius." Bella added proudly and I turned to her in surprise and my blush deepened. "She's going to be the next Arizona Robbins." Bella went on and I barely managed to suppress the urge to growl at her.

Fuck you Bella!

Rosalie seemed confused at my sudden mood change but ignored it.

"I love Grey's Anatomy." She said instead.

"So does Ally. She decided to become a paeds surgeon the moment she laid eyes on Arizona." Bella chuckled looking highly amused at my embarrassment. "She's got a thing for hot blondes with blue eyes." Bella continued her teasing but then scowled when she realized she'd just described Rosalie.

I smirked at her reaction and turn to find Rosalie smirking at me. I grew uncomfortable under her gaze but felt the need to clarify Bella's statements.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor." I explained and left out that doctors tend to marry women like Esme Cullen and that had also been one of the crucial determining factors. "But when you're younger you don't always know the different specialities that exist within the medical field." Rosalie nodded. "After watching a few seasons of Grey's it just opened up the options more and I did some research and found paeds interesting. Who knows if I'll actually find my niche there."

"Well that's what the surgical residency is for, to expose you to all your options." Rosalie smiled. "I used to like Arizona." She added. "But that season finale was just totally out of whack with the character she'd been for the last five seasons."

"I know!" I shouted back excitedly.

Bella hated Grey's, she said it was way too much hetero drama for her to willingly sit through.

"I mean everything seemed finally fine, and then suddenly it's about the plane crash again." Rosalie stated with disbelief.

"And to sleep with Dr Lauren, no matter how hot she was," I admitted begrudgingly, "when Callie waited for months on end to get laid!"

"It was absolutely ridiculous. When you become a paediatric surgeon Alice and if you maybe marry a hot Latina Ortho surgeon and she ever cuts your leg off because she wants to save your life, I'm very sure you would understand, wouldn't you?" Rosalie asked me with a dramatically raised eyebrow, causing me to grin back in amusement.

"Of course I will." I answered as seriously as she was pretending to be.

Bella cleared her throat when we continued to stare at each other amusedly. I refuse to feel bad for not involving her in the conversation. She was the one that wanted to embarrass me by mentioning my unhealthy obsession with Grey's Anatomy and Arizona Robbins in particular.

"You guys ready to eat?" She asked Rosalie who turned to me.

"I'm starving." She purred, sending a shiver down my spine.

…..

Rosalie sat at the head of the table, with Bella and I flanking her on either side. She complimented the food and I watched as she very deliberately made sure to dish of everything I had prepared.

She hummed at her first bite and even though she was laying it on a bit thick I appreciated the gesture.

"Do you stay on your own Alice?" She asked me. "You're a really great cook."

I blushed at the attention and the compliments, vaguely noting Bella scowling at her food.

"I used to have roommates, but I'm moving in to my own apartment when I go back to Seattle in a few weeks."

Rosalie nodded.

"No boyfriend then?" Rosalie asked me.

"No. No boyfriend." I smiled at the question.

"Girlfriend?" Rosalie smirked.

"Nope." I answered glancing at Bella again who looked like she wanted to strangle me.

_What? I wasn't fucking doing anything._

Oh right, maybe that's why.

"What about you?" I asked deciding to try and help Bella figure out whether Rosalie was gay or not, even though we're all pretty sure by now that she was.

"No. No girlfriend either." Rosalie grinned at me… _flirtatiously_?

"So how long have you been dancing?" Bella decided to join the conversation and even though shining a light on the blonde's chosen profession made me extremely uncomfortable, I did internally commend Bella on her tact in not using the word 'stripping'.

"I've been dancing since I was little." Rosalie answered casually.

"And at the club?" Bella pressed and I resisted the urge to hit my own forehead.

"Uh, about two years now." Rosalie remained unphazed and it occurred to me that maybe she wasn't as embarrassed about her job as I would've been had I been her.

"You're really good. Loved your homage to Striptease." Bella told her.

Rosalie grinned brightly.

"Thanks. Once a month I do a tribute to a movie scene. Last month was Flashdance." Rosalie spoke animatedly.

I ate in silence as the two of them discussed a topic Bella was so familiar with. Laughing at how Rosalie has been practicing with a snake handler to do the From Dusk Till Dawn scene. Bella was full of questions and Rosalie seemed happy to answer all of them. Next month she plans on doing a Janet Jackson 'Would You Mind' tribute where she takes a guy out of the audience and straps him onto a vertical table. They agree that even though it's not a movie or a strip show, it could work.

I sighed and got up to start clearing the table. I might as well do the dishes while they bond. To my surprise, Rosalie rises as well and starts helping me. I of course tell her its fine and she just ignores me saying she insists.

Bella helps as well, continuing her enthusiastic questioning of all things stripper related, but when the phone rings she glances pleadingly at me before excusing herself and taking it upstairs. She had told Charlie to phone her so I would be alone with Rosalie and talk her up in her absence.

Since I never agreed to that plan, I decided that Bella was doing fine, and that I really didn't have the stomach to do what she wanted. Rosalie started washing the dishes, telling me I should dry and pack them away since I clearly knew my way around Bella's kitchen.

I did as instructed and found a quiet rhythm with the tall blonde. I had trouble reaching a shelf and looked over at her sheepishly. She smirked at me before walking over, _right up into my space_, taking the salad bowl from me, reached up and left me face to face with those fucking hypnotizing breasts of hers.

Sure I could've moved since she actually had to be there, but I just stared instead.

I stared until she cleared her throat and my eyes flashed up to hers and I was met with bright blue eyes, sparkling with playful amusement.

"You done looking? Those dishes aren't gonna to clean themselves." She grinned at me, throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the sink.

I think I blushed the reddest I've ever been, and that's how Bella found us, standing unnecessarily close to each other and me looking guilty as hell.

"Charlie says hi." Bella told me.

Rosalie didn't move, just stared right back at me. So I eventually managed to take a step away from her and look at Bella.

"Cool." I croaked out and had to clear my throat. "I'd like to speak to him next time." I said more confidently, before returning to dry the dishes.

Rosalie joined me at the sink a few moments later chuckling softly to herself.

….

We walked Rosalie to the end of Bella's driveway which was directly adjacent to hers. She thanked us for a lovely evening, then invited us to a party at her house on Wednesday night.

"It's a costume party I'm afraid, my friends look for any excuse to dress up. But I'd really like it if you came." She looked at me and I found myself speaking before thinking.

"We'd love too." I answered for both Bella and I and beamed when Rosalie grinned back at me.

She wished us good night and turned to her house. Bella was uncharacteristically silent until the front door closed behind us.

"What the fuck was _that_ Ally?" She asked me pointing in the direction of Rosalie's house.

"What was what?" I asked, knowing very well what she was talking about.

Rosalie Hale had been flirting with me most of the evening and I had gluttonously lapped up all the attention.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me for daring to play dumb with her.

"I'm sorry Bells, it's been a while since a woman like that has shown an interest in me and I just liked it a little too much." I pouted at her.

What else was I supposed to say? She means nothing to me Bells 'cause I love you? Well that wouldn't be true either. Well the first part wasn't entirely true. I was developing a little crush on Rosalie Hale and I don't think that anyone with eyes would blame me for it.

"She likes you." Bella frowned then let out a long suffering sigh.

"Look Ally, you mean more to me then some hot blonde. Let's go to this party and if she likes you more I'll deal with it, but if she wakes up and finally falls for my charm like god intended, you gotta promise me it's not gonna fuck our friendship up okay?" Bella asked me sincerely.

I grinned back at the best friend in the world. This could've easily turned into a cat fight but we were Alice and Bella, no woman will ever get in the way of our friendship. That said, I needed to decide when I was going to tell Bella that I loved her, cause in spite of my attraction to Rosalie, that hadn't changed at all.

I skipped over to my Bells and took her hand in mine.

"Come, I'll roll you joint and we can discuss our costumes." I smirked, as she groaned at the thought of having to go shopping.


	5. Sin City

**Chapter 5**

**Sin City**

I lay on Bella's bed, already dressed in the costume she chose for me, an exact replica of the one I had chosen for her. I shifted uncomfortably trying to protect my modesty from the oh so tiny light blue and black plaid skirt.

I watched Bella struggling with her tie, it was comical how she refuses to ask me for help, because she's upset that I pretended earlier to put on Rosalie's striptease tie instead of the one we had agreed on. I wanted her to be jealous, but not of me, but rather of Rosalie.

Sigh.

I got up slowly, allowing my eyes to perve up my friend's legs, lingering on the nakedness between her white knee high socks and the hem of her skirt. She wore a white body fitting dress shirt, four buttons open to reveal Bella's modest, yet still very appealing cleavage.

Her hair hung loose, even though I had them in pig tails earlier. That was funny, she'd been a lollipop short of looking like an under-aged porn star.

I stood behind her, looking at myself and her in the mirror and resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. Brush her long wavy chestnut hair to the side and maybe kiss her in her neck a little...

"Here let me." I finally decided to lend her a hand.

She let me turn her around and I had to focus hard on untangling the knotted mess she had created.

"You should walk around like this all the time Ally." She husked, staring down at me.

I looked up at her curiously and then immediately down to the tie again.

_Why the fuck was she looking at me like that?_

"Why?" I asked casually, taking longer with the tie than necessary.

"You look hot." She answered bluntly.

I buttoned up her shirt a bit more, no need for Rosalie to be seeing those.

"You're just horny and I'm here." I said adjusting her collar and running my hands over her shoulders, pretending to fluff her hair, avoiding her beautiful chocolate eyes at all cost.

"Yes I am, but you in that school girl outfit is fucking hot. Rosalie's gonna cream herself when she sees you."

I'm used to Bella's crass remarks, and yet that one still had me turning bright red at the thought of Rosalie,_ aroused_, because of _me_ no less.

"How come you never dressed like this at school?" She smirked at me jokingly.

"Because we didn't go to a catholic porn school. Come on we're going to be late."

"Can't wait to see Rosalie huh?" Bella teased.

"Jealous much?" I teased back.

Bella hummed distractedly as she raked her eyes appreciatively over my outfit once again. If this was the response I got, I may never take this fucking costume off again.

…..

"Do you think there'll be other strippers there?" Bella asked as we walked to Rosalie's house.

I frowned. I hadn't even thought of that. I kept on forgetting that Rosalie was a_ Stripper_.

She pressed the intercom at Rosalie's gate and we didn't have to wait long before we were buzzed in. There were only two other cars parked on the street, but we could hear music and people talking inside.

"Attention pussy shoppers!" Bella whispered rather loudly as we walked up Rosalie's pathway to the front door. "Take advantage of our penny pussy sale!" She said with mock enthusiasm. "If you buy one piece of pussy at the regular price, you get another piece of pussy of equal or lesser value for only a penny!"

I rolled my eyes at her and the front door opened to reveal the redheaded stripper with the baby oil. She was dressed in a skin tight red dress, standing with a triton and a pair of horns in her hair. She immediately got Bella's attention who was still whispering the end of her From Dusk Till Dawn monologue, while I hoped and prayed the music was loud enough for the admittedly intimidatingly gorgeous stripper to not hear Bella insinuating that she was a whore.

"Try and beat pussy for a penny! If you can find a cheaper pussy anywhere… _fuck it_!" Bella giggled as we arrived at the door and I struggled to keep a straight face as the red head narrowed her eyes at us.

"You must be Alice and Bella." She said unenthusiastically. "Come on in."

I had been curious as to what the inside of Rosalie's house would look like, but all I managed was to take in a modern stylish décor before I froze and my eyes got stuck on the gorgeous blonde, dancing amongst a group of blurs I later identified as people.

"Jessica Alba. Sin City." I heard Bella breath next to me.

Rosalie fucking Hale was dressed in a black studded bra and dark leather chaps, two guns holstered on her hips, a string of bullets as a belt and _holy fuck of fucks_! The tiniest of tiny boy shorts, revealing a round tight ass grinding very suggestively against the large bouncer guy I remembered from the club.

"Rosa!" She shouted, gaining Rosalie's attention.

She looked momentarily surprised to see us there before she grinned widely and walked over.

"The St. Mary's Ladies of Perpetual Innocence have sent over your order of two giggling virgins." The red-head said sarcastically.

A laughing Rosalie appeared in front of us sooner than I was prepared for.

"Thanks Vicky." She rolled her eyes at the red-head. "You guys look great!" She said looking me up and down thoroughly.

"So do you. Great costume!" Bella complimented enthusiastically before leaning forward and high fiving the blonde.

"Thanks. I did Sin City about three months ago at the club."

"Too bad I missed it." Bella actually sounded wounded.

"Well you get to see it now." Rosalie winked at her and that's when I regained control over my senses.

I really hoped I wasn't staring at her breasts again, but by the amused looks coming from Victoria and Bella, I think I might have been.

_Fuck my life._

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody." Rosalie said. I was ready to walk further into the large living room when Rosalie just turned around and shouted, "Hey Everybody!" and the music was turned down.

"This is Alice and Bella, they are _friends_ not food." She deadpanned.

"Boooo!" A blonde looking like a Victoria Secret model shouted. She was dressed in a white teddy and had a pair of small white wings fastened on her back. I think I remember her from the club too… She'd have to show me her boobs for me to be sure though.

"The lovely angel over there is Kate." Rosalie introduced her and she waved at us with her fingers. "Over at the speakers are Emmet and Leah." The bouncer was wearing a football jersey and jeans. Guess he came as a fan. Next to him stood the Native American looking Leah, dressed as fucking _Catwoman_. I can't believe that I actually gave Bella a forty minute speech about how our costumes were way too… _adventurous_. Yes, let's use that word.

"And cuddling on the couch we have Jasper and –

- _Eddie…_" Bella hissed and her ex-boyfriend smirked and got up to glare at her.

I was in shock, because_ the_ Edward Cullen was dressed in black lingerie, fishnet stockings and heels. He wore bright red lipstick and dark eye make-up… He was dressed as Dr Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror! And the Jasper guy wore only a pair of tiny gold shorts, clearly he was the Creature.

"_Isabella." _He sneered back.

"_Dr Scott!" _Rosalie squealed in a high pitch Janet-like voice.

"Grrrr." I growled and started giggling along with Rosalie.

It was clear that not everyone found it as funny, or maybe they just didn't get it, as the two of us remained the only ones laughing as Bella and Edward continued to stare each other down.

"If you had dressed like that while we were dating, maybe we could've worked something out." Bella smirked at him.

Edward growled at her, and Jasper shot up to take his arm supportively.

Ew ew ew ew!

I could see every contour of his penis and yet I couldn't stop staring at it. Thankfully my view was blocked by a slender tanned hand and suddenly I found myself in a little private bubble with Rosalie fucking Hale, dressed as the sexiest cow girl to have ever walked the earth.

"Will this turn violent?" She asked me, nodding over to Bella and Edward.

"Nah, they're both all bark." I smiled at her.

She looked disappointed and actually pouted. _Pouted! _At my confused expression she explained_._

"I was really looking forward to using my lasso." She smirked.

"Maybe I could help you with that later?" I involuntarily flirted with her.

Oh fuck, did I just say that? I started to panic at my uncharacteristically forward comment but was thankfully distracted by the blinding light of Rosalie's magnificent grin.

"Will definitely hold you to that." She husked and I blushed before returning my attention to the two frenemies.

"I sense some history here." Rosalie said sarcastically. "Edward, Bella is my new neighbour and she seems like a good one to have. You have become one of my closest friends over the last five years and I've never heard you mention anything about her. So I'm guessing that whatever _this_ is," She motioned between the two of them, "its ancient history? So why don't you ladies just kiss and make up, so we can continue enjoying this lovely gathering." She grinned at them sweetly but neither one budged.

I walked over to the blonde and had to get up on my tip toes to whisper in her ear. I told her that Bella fucked Esme and her eyes widened comically. She stood stunned for a few seconds.

"Em! Music please!" She shouted and immediately music started blaring.

She then took Edward's hand and literally dragged him up the stairs.

….

Edward and Rosalie were gone a very long time, the others were friendly and offered us drinks, putting the ones we brought with us in the fridge. When they eventually came back, Edward completely ignored Bella and went to sit on Jasper's lap. I've always wanted to see him dress up as Edward Scissorhands for Halloween, but this was a very pleasant yet slightly traumatizing surprise.

Rosalie came to stand in front of us where I sipped nervously on my vodka, wondering if it had been a mistake telling her. I mean I had to do something. Bella and Edward once stared at each other for _four_ hours.

I fuck you not.

"Edward is my friend." She glared at Bella. "And I've come to love Esme as a mother." She continued icily and I felt Bella stiffen next to me as icy blue orbs seemed to pierce right through her. "If I ever hear you baiting him about what happened, or you imply in any way that Esme Cullen is anything less than an A-fucking-class lady, you and I are gonna have a _big_ problem. Do you understand me?"

The icy bitch speech left me conflicted, 'cause on one hand, Rosalie was standing in a cowgirl costume, guns holstered on her hips, staring down someone with such a cold fucking glare, that the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped instantly. On the other hand, she was directing that glare at my best friend, so I was both arousingly impressed, yet also had an itch to scratch her eyes out.

Bella however, did the wise thing and just nodded. It was a decent request from our host, bragging about fucking someone's mom to their faces, and actually have that fact be true, wasn't all that tasteful.

Rosalie smiled then and all the warmth came rushing back to the world and congregated at the apex of my lady loins.

"Good job though." She smirked at Bella and winked before she walked off.

"I think I just came a little." I heard Bella whisper next to me as my eyes followed Rosalie's glorious retreat.

Chaps have definitely become my new favourite choice of apparel for the blonde.

….

So I was looking for the bathroom when I just so happened to stumble into a small study with a very impressive collection of books. Ha, who am I kidding? I was snooping. I found the upstairs bathroom easily, along with three bedrooms as well as the downstairs bathroom and now this little oddity which only added to the mystery that was Rosalie Hale.

A desk sat by the window, littered with papers and a desktop computer took up the rest of the space. What kinda stripper was she? Maybe she was a drug dealer… Ooh! Like Alex Vauss in Orange is the New Black. When my toes literally curled in excitement at the thought, I realised that I was a little tipsy. I had drunk just enough to think such shit in the first place and then feel like an absolute idiot about it afterward.

This was all Bella's fault, she made me watch the entire season over the last two days. The reason it took two days was because we had to leave the house to find costumes. I always ended up watching a grotesque amount of series when I visited Bella. Sometimes we didn't leave the house for days. It's an emotional overload, as I barely watch any TV when I'm in Seattle.

I took one last look at the probable money laundering paperwork on Rosalie's desk and promptly left the study, just as Rosalie was entering through the back door.

_Fuck_. Of course she'd catch me.

But when she saw me her face split into this huge grin that had me lean back against the wall to stop from falling to the floor as my knees started buckling and the breath was knocked right out of my chest. Her hips swayed seductively as she stalked ever closer to me in slow motion, her hair blowing away from her face in a slight breeze.

"Hey, you having an okay time?" When I remained dumbstruck she continued. "I was just checking on Jake, he's a little bit deaf so we're not disturbing him too much." She chuckled.

_Speak Alice, fucking say something!_

"I know I said _party_, but if I told you it'd be a handful of people you would've wondered why we're all dressing up." She continued unperturbed as I just stared at her gorgeous face.

Why was I reacting like this now? Oh, it's 'cause we're alone. We've been alone three times and I've been practically mute on all those occasions.

Fucking fantastic.

"Well I guess you're _still_ wondering why," she chuckled, "and the answer is Edward. He likes to release his flamboyant side amongst friends and we enjoy encouraging him." She smirked at me.

What was she talking about?

"But I'm really glad you came Alice." She said suddenly seriously, placing her hand next to my head against the wall and leaned in closer.

It felt like someone had started a fire between our bodies as she looked down at me through hooded eyes.

_So very beautifully blue…_

"There's something I've wanted to show you since the first time I saw you." She husked.

"W-what?" I breathed shakily, curiosity winning over my mutism.

Then Rosalie fucking Hale closed the distance between us, ducked her head and pressed her gorgeous mouth oh so fucking softly onto mine. She gently brushed her lips over my own and my hands moved up to snake around her neck, but I stopped them halfway, and placed them behind my back instead, lacing my fingers together to keep them there.

This woman tasted amazing, I will not ruin this moment by showing her the eagerness that I felt. I will not show her that every nerve-ending in my body was vibrating with electricity because of her delicious mouth. She leaned her body in a little bit closer, deepening the kiss, and an involuntary moan escaped through my treacherous vocal chords.

But I forgave them instantly, as Rosalie circled my waist and pulled me closer at the sound, causing me to gasp at the contact and whimper pathetically when her tongue entered my mouth and started massaging my own. I'm not sure how long we were making out for. And I honestly didn't give a fuck, what I didn't appreciate was when Rosalie stopped and pulled away slightly. Resting her forehead against mine our ragged heated breaths mingling in the small space between us.

"We need to get back or they'll come looking for us." Her voice sounded unbelievably husky and sexier than ever as she brushed her nose against mine.

I hummed my agreement in a heavenly daze, then grabbed her behind her neck and kissed her again. It was not till someone cleared their throat that Rosalie pulled away again. I say Rosalie, because I really wasn't aware of anyone else's presence until she stopped kissing me.

"Five minutes." I heard Victoria's amused voice saying.

"I'll be right there Vick." Rosalie answered her eyes not leaving mine.

"I need to go do something really silly and kinda stupid right now, but its tradition so I can't say no." Rosalie told me nodding toward the living room again. "You coming?" She asked giving me a little slanted grin with her head cocked to the side.

I was very close to coming a few seconds ago when you kissed me like you were trying to tie our tongues into a pretty bow.

But instead of confessing to _that_ I just smiled back at her and nodded.

…

I took a seat on the couch next to a very drunk looking Bella watching everyone else gathered in the small space that served as a dance floor even though the music had been turned off.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Where were you?" She asked looking so sad I immediately felt guilty.

How long had I been kissing Rosalie?

I hoped Edward wasn't being an ass. Before I could ask Bella if anything had happened, a drum roll sounded.

Emmet was sitting on the floor with two bongo drums in his lap. Kate came over and took both Bella and I by the hand and placed us in a circle around Rosalie who had taken off her cowboy boots and was now in only a pair of… _Hello Kitty_? socks. _All _that fucking sexy with an added pinch of cuteness: This woman was perfection.

Victoria stood with a tray of six tequila shots in front of the cow girl.

Emmet started a slow tribal sounding beat on the drums and I watched as Rosalie downed all six shots in quick succession, pulled her face into an adorable grimace, shivered slightly, then rose her hands up in the air and lifted her one leg to form a perfect Pirouette position like a fucking Prima Ballerina.

"Ten!" Victoria shouted looking at her wristwatch, and then Rosalie started twirling. "Nine! Eight!" Everyone joined in on the countdown as Rosalie whirled pirouette after perfect pirouette. "Seven! Six! Five!" Fuck, it was amazing. She spun around and around so fucking fast she looked like nothing but a blurr. "Four! Three! Two! One!" She stopped with her leg extended to the back, then brought it into the same position she had started in. Her chest was heaving, but she still managed to maintain her balance even though I was feeling kinda dizzy just from watching her.

"_Happy Birthday!"_ Everyone shouted and clapped and started singing as they congratulated Rosalie.

Wait. _What?_

I stood there scowling at the scene till Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You look like a psychopathic nerdy catholic pixie. _Smile_ Ally, you're freaking her out." Bella cocked her head to Rosalie who was looking at me with a slight frown polluting her gorgeous face.

I smiled at her but it didn't feel right. She could've said something. Bella pulled me along with her before hugging Rosalie like they'd known each other for years.

The blonde stood awkwardly in front of me and I remembered then that I was supposed to congratulate her. In a completely unintentional, yet still totally lame ass move, I felt my arm rise up in automation and extended my hand to the woman I had made out with for over an hour earlier.

Rosalie, god bless her soul, took it in her stride and grasped my hand. I shook it for way longer than necessary as she smirked at me.

"Fuck Alice snap out of it." A drunk Bella hissed into my ear, still managing to act way more put together and perceptive than I was being.

What the fuck was wrong with me! I let go of Rosalie's hand, muttering Happy Birthday to which she gave a gracious thank you. Then I cleared my throat and threw my arms around her neck and hugged her to me. I think I was way drunker than I initially thought… Did I smoke with Bella earlier? Or did Rosalie's kiss completely fuck up my thought processes?

I felt Rosalie's arms enfold me and I relaxed into her body, blissfully ignoring the bullets on her belt, probing at my tummy.

"I would've told you but you already only had two days to get costumes, and you barely know me, so I didn't want you to worry about whether to buy me a present or not." Rosalie whispered into my neck causing my hairs to stand on end as I quivered in response.

It made complete sense. I'm not sure why I was so upset about not knowing. We _were _practically strangers, yet it didn't feel that way at all. I nodded my face onto her shoulder and gave her a chaste kiss in the neck, before moving out of her arms to find everyone staring at us looking thoroughly entertained.

"Shots for everyone!" Rosalie shouted, effectively drawing everyone's attention from my bright red face to the bottle of the tequila she held in her hand.

…..

The more shots they had, the more people seemed to forget about my social retardation. Everyone was laughing and dancing and having a great time. I caught Rosalie looking at me a few times and I blushed each and every time, where I was sitting next to Bella who refused to even try and 'compete with those stripper moves'. She said she was content with watching though and that's where she fell asleep on the couch, her head in my lap, staring happily at the strippers grinding their hips in front of her.

I watched Rosalie the remainder of the night as she danced with a permanent smile plastered on her face. I could see that she really enjoyed dancing, and she was great. Well she was toning it down considerably, but Mom had dreams of me becoming a ballerina when I was six and Rosalie's posture when she was doing those Pirouette's was flawless.

I watched as Emmett kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs and that was when I noticed that it was just her and me and Bella left in the living room. She stood in the middle of the floor watching me intently as she sipped on a bottle of water.

She then turned around to switch off the music and started walking over to me warily.

"I would offer you a place to stay but I have a full house tonight." She smiled.

I chuckled nervously and looked down at my unconscious best friend. Bella had never been much of a drinker.

"Bella." I called softly, shaking her shoulder.

She grunted in response and slid her hand up under my skirt grabbing onto my thigh causing me to yelp in surprise.

Rosalie laughed, bent down and effortlessly picked Bella up in her arms. I gawked at the sight.

"I'm trying to show off, but if you don't start moving soon, I'm gonna be forced to drop your friend." Rosalie told me matter-of-factly and I fucking blushed again as I rushed to open the door for her.

"Will you grab my keys please? They're hanging behind the door." She asked.

I obliged, walking slightly in front of her as she carried Bella out of her gate, up the adjacent driveway, and into the Swan residence where I was holding the door open for her. She gently laid Bella down onto the couch.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it up those stairs." She explained sheepishly.

Fuck that, I was already more than impressed at how fit she was.

"Ah you're such a pussy." I smirked at her, happy to have found my tongue again.

That kiss earlier had really messed me up, it was all I could think about the entire evening as I watched Rosalie grind her body up against her friends and the air. It was my first time wishing that I was air; maybe it was a first for any human being wishing something as bizarre as that.

She laughed good naturedly at my statement and moved to exit the front door where I was still standing. She stepped outside and turned to me holding out her hand palm facing up, I placed my own hand in hers, sending her a questioning look.

She laughed again.

"Uh, I was actually wanting my keys." She bit her lip which popped out from under her teeth as she couldn't resist grinning at my idiocy. "But this is good too." She added, holding onto my hand as I made a move to rip it out of her grasp like that alone would somehow erase it ever having been there in the first place.

Rosalie kept her hold on my hand and the grin left her face as she stepped closer to me, staring earnestly down into my eyes.

"You're so… _fucking_ –"she started saying but then she cut herself off by kissing me again.

This time I did wrap my arms around her neck, pressing my body flush against hers. Her arms circled my waist and I barely felt her lifting me as she spun us around, leaning her back against the wall next to the front door and positioning my thigh between her legs.

We were the same height now and I was so very happy to be wearing a skirt, as Rosalie's hands grabbed onto my ass and pulled me into her, causing me to slide over her soft leather glad thigh. I groaned into her mouth and cupped her enticing breasts eagerly.

She moaned and arched her back, pushing those delectable mounds into my hands. I smirked against her lips, finding some of my confidence returning.

And then I remembered: Crotch-less Chaps!

My hands glided over her naked toned abdomen that had been teasing me all evening, and I got distracted there for a while as they roamed Rosalie's long slender waistline, where I felt a little scar I wanted to ask her about, at another time though, and slipped around toward her well defined back, letting my fingers trace along her spine.

In an act of unreserved boldness spurred on by brazen lust, I moved my hand to her front again, slipped it downward and cupped Rosalie right between her legs. I moaned when I felt the damp heat through her boy shorts, but it was drowned out by a loud raspy groan that escaped Rosalie' beautiful lips.

Fuck, it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my life.

I forgot about my hand and pulled her down on my lips again and kissed her savagely.

"Ally?"

I froze as Bella called my name from inside the house.

Rosalie and I stood still and panting on Charlie's porch in the early hours of the morning. I looked at Rosalie who was smiling at me so tenderly I nearly forgot that Bella would probably notice the open door and come looking for me.

Rosalie kissed the tip of my nose and then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before straightening up and stepping away from where I had her pressed against the wall.

"Keys?" She mouthed at me and I felt at my skirt which obviously had no pockets then frowned and started looking around cause I could've sworn I just had them –

Ah! There they are.

I picked up the keys from the porch where I must've dropped them at some point and handed them to her sheepishly.

She smiled that gentle smile at me again and pulled me closer, pressing our lips together.

"I'm taking Jake for a walk at 10 am." She whispered in my ear, kissed me again and walked down the driveway to her house.

I stood there for a while, just staring out into the night, my entire body felt on fire and tingly all over.

Rosalie fucking Hale just kissed the living shit out of me.

_Woohoo!_

….


	6. Brunch At The Brandon's

**Chapter 6**

**Brunch at the Brandon's**

I walked into the front door, slammed it shut behind me, leaned back against it and slid down to the floor into a sitting position. I then proceeded to hit the back of my head repeatedly against the solid wood, wishing I could erase the last ten minutes of my life from memory.

"For the love of god… _Make it stop_!" Bella mumbled and groaned from the couch I hadn't noticed she was still sprawled out on.

I stopped my head banging and watched Bella rise from the blanket I had covered her with, sit up with great difficulty and rub at her eyes with her fists like she was a toddler. The adorable sight made me smile only fleetingly, until I remembered what I had just done and I groaned pulling my knees to my chest and proceeded to hit my forehead against them.

"Where were you?" Bella asked, then gulped down a considerable amount of the water I'd placed next to her.

For a moment a became anxious at how Bella would respond to hearing bout all the tonguing and heavy petting.

"I… uh… last night..." I started. "Rose kinda kissed me…" Well that made me sound like I didn't want it. "…And I kissed her back…" I added and looked at Bells warily.

She gasped dramatically and brought her hand up to her chest.

"Aca-scuse me?" She breathed. "Are _you_ telling _me_, that when you disappeared for almost two fucking hours last night with a hot-ass cowgirl, you were _not_ up in her room watching Dora the Explorer and braiding each other's hair?" She asked sardonically, her eyes sparkling with mirth and amusement.

I rolled my eyes at her, though I was relieved that that wouldn't be another issue I had to deal with, and decided to give her the response she was looking for.

"Aca-believe it." I deadpanned and she burst into a fit of giggles before groaning and clutching her head.

"I left you some pills next to the water." I chuckled at her.

She finally spotted them and gulped them down before turning to me again.

"Tell me what happened." She instructed, motioning for me to come sit on the couch with her.

"Well last night she invited me for a walk with her and Jake." I started immediately.

"How very _Victorian_ of her." Bella smirked at me after using that ridiculous fake British accent of hers.

I just rolled my eyes at her again and continued.

"Everything was fine, I mean I was finally able to talk to her like a normal sane person speaking actual words and full sentences and shit. She teased me about my car, saying that her vintage piece of crap would easily beat my baby in a race." So I was a little sensitive about my yellow Porsche, but we were just joking around and she didn't seem to care. She tried to explain to me why her engine was apparently so awesome, and all that mechanic talk had gotten me so worked up, we ended up making out under a tree until too many people started staring at us.

"Then I asked 'bout the Pirouette's 'cause she said it was tradition. And she told me that when she turned twenty one, Emmet had tried to get her drunk at her birthday party and when she wouldn't pass out or throw up at least, he had dared her to do it, and now she's been forced to do it ever since and she's never gotten sick afterward." I smiled remembering the animated way she'd told me about that.

"Though I find Rosalie's regurgatorial prowess very intriguing," Bella drawled sarcastically even though she had totally just made up a word, "Would you mind cutting to the chase and telling me what _you_ said?" Bella knew instinctively that it was me running my stupid mouth again that was the problem. And hung-over Bella was a very grumpy Bella by the way, she should seriously just stick to pot.

"Well we spoke about her moving to Forks cause she liked the quiet and then about Jake's arthritis and the cataracts in his eyes." I grew sad, 'cause he was really old and she loved him so much, I think she may have moved here for him, but was too shy to say she relocated to a small town so her dog could live out his retirement in peace.

Bella cleared her throat and gave me an annoyed look.

"And then we spoke about her dancing… She received a scholarship to _Julliard_!" I exclaimed, still barely able to believe it, but it made sense, she was Rosalie Fucking Hale after all. "And then she sustained a knee injury…" I felt sad again. "And she had to drop out. But she's better now after years of physiotherapy… She could dance again if she wanted to." I explained to Bella. "So I kinda maybe probably, okay I _did_ question why she would choose to be a _Stripper_ if she could do something more –"I paused and cringed. "-_decent, _with her life."

Bella's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't Al." She stared at me incredulously. "After telling me repeatedly not to call her a Stripper to her face, you went and called her _indecent_?" Bella flat out laughed at me then. "Fucking Priceless. How'd she take _that_ slap to the face?" Bella asked, and it had looked more like I had given a punch to the stomach. Her face had gone from looking nauseous to angry to totally indifferent within mere seconds.

"Uh… she told me that the only time she danced at the club was once a month when she did those movie things and that she actually owns the 'indecent establishment', _her_ words not mine, and she actually _air quoted_ Bells, like she honestly thought that's what I thought. And then she said that the people who worked there are like family to her and she would rather not have someone with my _particular belief structure_ around them, _or_ her." I pouted again and buried my face in my hands.

Bella placed a comforting arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, holding me for a while in silence.

"Did you apologise?" She eventually asked.

"I tried to, but she didn't seem interested in hearing it."

"Did you get her number at least?"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't pick up if I call? And I've got a feeling it'll only piss her off more if I _texted _an apology."

Bella hummed then was quiet for a while again.

"Well I guess you have two options here." She started and I sat up excitedly to give her my full attention 'cause I sure as fuck didn't know what to do now.

"You can wait for her to cool down a bit and realise that though she has a right to be pissed off," Bella looked at me emphatically, "she also may have overreacted a little bit, so try and call her then."

"_Or_." Bella started before I could harass her on how long I should wait for her to 'cool down'. "You can just leave it be Ally." She stated hesitantly and I scowled at her.

"Why would I do that? I liked her before, and I like her now. I wanna see where this can go. I mean I hardly know her, and she makes me nervous as hell sometimes, but it feels sort of… _right_ when I'm with her."

Bella let out a groan and sunk back into the couch.

"Are you sure?" She asked me her face pulled into a grimace.

"Well I had been sure until you reacted like _that_." I told her honestly. "You're not upset are you? You said that whoever Rosalie ended up with last night the other would be fine…"

Bella sighed. "It's not _that_ that's bothering me Al." She looked at me and I could see that it wasn't, but then what was it?

"What is it then?" I asked her tentatively.

"I dunno Ally. You guys are a lot alike." She told me and I didn't even bother hiding my surprise at the statement. "How are we alike?" I asked her sceptically.

"You both are those kinds of people that give enough of a fuck to bring wine and flowers when people just casually invite you over for supper." Bella started and I frowned at her, didn't everyone do that? "You care whether the fucking dishes are cleaned, god forbid they stand there unwashed for more than an hour after a person has eaten." She rolled her eyes at me. "And you're both funny, but mostly you're kinda intense about your views on life." When did Bella even speak to Rosalie to know that's how she was? But it was kinda true. Rosalie did seem a bit intense. "And you both are adorably silly, like that lame-ass Rocky Horror referencing last night that you laughed yourselves sick over." She shook her head at me like she couldn't believe she was my friend sometimes and I just grinned back at her for highlighting what Rosalie and I had in common, it wasn't a long list, but it was inspiring.

"I don't see why these are bad things Bells."

"You've both clearly got your shit together, you're gonna be an awesome surgeon soon, she's got her own business and a fucking house, you're both sexy as shit. I'm just saying that there needs to be a balance. You can't both be so well put together, you need to have a partner that's kinda laid back and _not_ so successful." She looked at me with a seriousness that said she wasn't joking and that stopped me from straight out laughing in her face.

Did Bella think Rosalie liked me better 'cause she was 'not so successful'? And how the fuck do I ask her without implying that_ I_ might think that. I've already put my foot in it once today. Bella's very intelligent and witty, and I do feel she's wasting her talents working for Mike, and over the years I may have subtly left pamphlets here and there with information on career choices she may be interested in. But it's still her life, and she does work, and she always has money and she never asks Charlie for anything. And she pays rent even though her dad told her not to.

I've loved and respected her all these years and never really thought much about her working at the store, cause she seemed happy with her life as is. Well I also had delusions of whisking her off to Seattle and making her my wife and working hard so she didn't have to go anywhere near Mike Newton ever again.

God, I'm such a chauvinist pig!

I may have been staring at Bella for way too long during my deliberations 'cause she suddenly got up and cleared her throat anxiously.

"But it could also mean that you and Rosalie are meant to be Ally. I know you never cared that she was a Stripper. And now that she clearly is more than just that, maybe it could work." Bella gave me a fake smile that made my frown deepen. "Call her tomorrow night, after we get back from your Mom's. Esme's gonna be there right?" She grinned brightly and I felt only slightly relieved at her change in mood.

"She's Mom's best friend, you know she's gonna be there." I said. "Please don't cause any trouble?"

"How do you know me?" Bella smirked mischievously before going up the stairs, leaving me to ponder on what she had just said.

Was she suggesting that Rosalie and I shouldn't be together because one of us, probably Rosalie but hopefully me, should be with her?

Ugh.

Fuck you Bella for always confusing the fuck out of me!

…..

I walked with Bella up to the front door of my Mom's house. In the large driveway were parked a lot of Minivans and Mini Coopers signifying who of Mom's friends were still married and who were divorced. I so didn't feel like subjecting myself to the desperate housewives of Wysteria lane, but I did miss Mom and was looking forward to seeing her.

My heart clenched painfully when I saw a familiar shiny black Ford Mustang, parked further down the driveway.

"Rosalie's here." I frowned at Bella.

"What, can you guys sense each other now like in Highlander?" She drawled sarcastically and I hit her playfully on her arm.

"Ouch bitch!" She shouted. Okay maybe it wasn't so playfully.

I rolled my eyes at her and pointed to Rosalie's Shelby and Bella's eyes widened in recognition.

"Think she's stalking you now? Single White Female style?" Bella smirked and I resisted the urge to hit her again.

What the fuck was Rosalie doing here? I huffed internally as I took out my keys and entered the house.

Usually 'Brunch at the Brandon's' as Bella liked to refer to it, was a boring affair, with a bunch of nosey snobbish women I hated, cause they're bitchy bout my Mom behind her back, well not Esme. But when we walked in we heard loud music playing and followed it to the living room where my eyes nearly fell out of my head and my temperature rose a few million degrees.

"Mom!" I shrieked as I watched Renee Brandon, my _mother_, giving Rosalie Hale a fucking_ lap dance _as about twenty other ladies watched on, whooping and clapping and cheering enthusiastically. God, I think I even heard a wolf whistle which probably came from Esme. That one was a sly little minx, ugh but I digress, back to the fact that Rosalie's hands were resting overly familiarly on my mother's hips, guiding her gently as she grinded down into the blonde's lap.

"Hey baby!" Mom smiled brightly at me not stopping her gyrating at all. "Rose is teaching me how to give a proper lap dance!" My mother squealed excitedly.

_Rose?_

My eyes moved to those electric cerulean orbs that suddenly seemed very serious when they spotted me.

"Great job Renee!" Rosalie told my mom as she took the remote and switched off the music.

She awkwardly took my mother by the waist and had to physically remove her from her lap, where the poor woman was still grinning and crouching. I slapped my hand onto my forehead, wondering what the hell I ever did wrong to deserve a sight like that brandished in my mind forever and ever.

Rosalie stood up and my mom hugged her excitedly, took her hand and led her over to us.

_Good lord, take me now…_

"Late as per usual hey Ally!" Mom greeted me and let go of Rosalie's hand and hugged me to her and might I note with a lot more affection and for way longer than she did the blonde who I stared at over Mom's shoulder. Rosalie looked as awkward as I felt and I instantly felt bad for being jealous of firstly my mom for being all over her, and then secondly of her getting hugs that should only be reserved for me. Well and for Bella.

I was a child sometimes. I know this about myself.

"Bet you're gonna tell me it's Bella's fault aren't you?" Mom smirked before assaulting Bella with one of her awesome hugs as well.

I felt Rosalie's eyes on me, her awkwardness seemed to have abated and she wore an expression of sexy indifference, but those eyes were speaking volumes. They were saying: Fuck you Alice for being such a judgemental bitch, I thought you were different!

"You've met Rosalie I hear." Mom smirked as if she knew something she shouldn't and my eyes narrowed at her and then at Rosalie.

What did she tell her? My mom didn't need to know I went to strip clubs and made out with sexy blondes at their surprise birthday parties (a surprise to me, not to them).

"I told your Mom that Bella and I are neighbours." Rosalie told me apathetically, but set my mind at ease nonetheless. "Esme invited me here today." Rosalie further explained and I couldn't help but smile as she seemed to be answering my questions without me having to ask them.

"Well I invited you too honey." Mom added and linked her arm in Rosalie's and my brows smashed together again in confusion.

"And thanks again for the invite Renee. You have a lovely home." Rosalie smiled pleasantly at my Mom while I glared daggers at the two of them.

I heard Bella clear her throat awkwardly, excuse herself and wander off.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment?" I gritted out through what I was sure was an insanely fake smile 'cause Mom raised an eyebrow at the way I was speaking to her guest.

"Sure." Rosalie's faux smile was way more convincing than my own. "If you'll excuse me Renee?"

Mom nodded but was still looking at me like she wanted to give me a hiding, but I'll deal with that later. I turned around and led Rosalie out the front door and around the side of the house, into the shrubbery where I knew no one would see us.

"You're hanging out with my Mom?" I asked her angrily.

So maybe I wasn't exactly sure why I was _so_ angry, but I hated being blindsided.

"We had lunch yesterday." Rosalie answered crossing her arms in front her chest causing her cleavage to pop up just a little bit more.

_Focus Alice!_

"Like on a date!" I shrieked incredulously and Rosalie flat out laughed in my face.

"No Alice. I was visiting Esme, we went to lunch, ran into your Mom who then joined us and invited me to come today. I tried to say no after I figured out she was your Mom, but that woman is very persuasive and equally persistent." Rosalie clarified.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, starting to relax.

"I didn't tell her anything about –" She paused and frowned like she couldn't find the right words, "Us?" it came out as a question and I understood why she had struggled before.

Were we even an _us_? I've known her for a week and yet it feels like it's been a lifetime.

"I'm sorry for insulting you yesterday." I told her sincerely. "Sometimes things come out of my mouth without me properly thinking it through, especially when I'm excited. I swear to god Rose, I never thought any less of you when I thought you were stripping your ass off at that club every other night. I still liked you and I still wanted you. The same as I do now." I rambled.

She smiled at me though and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Well I overreacted." She admitted shyly. "I had been concerned about how you would feel about the industry I worked in. I was almost waiting for you to say something derogatory and when you had your little slip I was ready to jump down your throat about it. So I'm sorry too." She said.

"I think your line of work is kinda sexy." I rasped at her, suddenly very aware of her lips again now that we had all of that shit cleared up.

Rosalie smirked at me knowingly. I was about to literally propel myself at her when we heard giggling coming toward us. I waited curiously to see who it was when Bella and Esme came running past us and off into the woods.

We've been here _five_ fucking minutes! Does Esme Cullen have no fucking control over her hormones? It must be a mid-life crisis thing. I scowled as I thought of what Bella had said yesterday about who she thought Rosalie and/or I should be with. I let out long suffering sigh. It's not like I could be mad at Bella, I was just about to –

_Shit!_ Rosalie…

Predictably the blonde was staring at me in a way that made me feel like she could see straight into my soul and read my mind.

I said nothing as I held her gaze, too much time had passed for me to just jump on her now like nothing had happened.

"I know you like Bella." She finally told me and even though I was kinda expecting it, my heart still started hammering harder in my chest at the thought of having fucked things up with Rosalie yet again.

I swallowed hard and shifted my gaze to stare at the grass beneath my feet. I felt Rosalie move closer toward me and she placed two slender fingers beneath my chin and lifted it so I would look at her.

Her blue eyes sparkled with warmth and understanding and… _sadness_? She smiled at me and released my chin and I felt my lips twitch in return till I was smiling back at her.

"I feel like I've known you for way longer than I actually have." She echoed my earlier thoughts. "Life's taught me to go for what I want Alice, but when what I want is dependent on someone else's emotions, that's a bit more difficult to accomplish." She told me sombrely. "I can understand why you're apprehensive about telling Bella how you feel, she's your friend and you don't wanna fuck that up. But you can't exist in this state of limbo forever." She said and I nodded that I do realise that. "I'm_ very_ attracted to you." She emphasised in a way that had my whole body blush in response. "But whereas I'm open to explore where things may lead between us, I don't think that you are, or ever will be open to giving me a fair chance for as long as things remain unresolved between you and her."

I made to object but no words came out and she smiled that melancholic smile again.

"I'm not rushing you or asking you to decide. Just take your time, you know where to find me." She smirked then leaned in and brushed her lips over mine. She tried to pull away, but I kissed her harder and deeper and soon her tongue was in my mouth causing my eyes to roll back in my head.

Eventually she managed to pull away from where I was still clinging at her.

"The way you kiss me…" She breathed, biting her lip and smiling at me, but backing away slowly nonetheless.

I probably kissed with a needy hunger of someone that hadn't gotten laid in three years.

"Sort your shit out Alice." She smirked. "Then give me a call." She said walking back to the front of the house.

…..

Rosalie hadn't stayed long after our talk, when I got back to the house she was busy saying goodbye to the Real Housewives of Forks County and they were very reluctant to have her leave. They hugged her way too tightly to be considered kosher. When she came passed me she smiled genuinely, and it made my tummy flutter. She hugged me too, way longer than she did all those other bitches, and chastely kissed the space just below my ear and my entire body shuddered in her arms.

And then she was gone.

Bella and Esme showed up a few minutes later, and the brunch went on in its usual boring way. I kept to the side, trying to avoid Bella as best I could. She of course noticed I was being weird, but gave up asking me about it after the fiftieth time of me lying that I was fine.

She too left, as I opted to stay the night at Mom's.

We were now sitting in the living room and I was sipping on a vodka and lemonade, as I stared blankly at a rerun of Project Runway with her.

"So you have feelings for Bells?" Mom asked casually, causing me to spray a mouthful of vodka all over her living room carpet.

"What the fuck Mom!" I shouted.

"Language!"

"Sorry." I mumbled as I wiped my mouth and stared at the invisible mess, wondering how to clean it. I decided there was little I could do, and since Mom hasn't said anything about it, I continued drinking, because I didn't want to answer her and I was kinda fucking stunned by the question.

"Have you had sex with Rose?"

This time the vodka was halfway swallowed already and I started choking and coughing violently.

"Jeezus christ!" _Cough. Cough_. "Are you trying to," _Cough. Cough,_ "kill me!" _Cough._

My eyes were blurry with tears, and my nose fucking burned as I tried to glare at her. She just chuckled and got up from the couch.

"I'm sure Jesus is not trying to_ kill_ you Alice." She smirked at me. "Even though you have a mouth lika drunken sailor." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She returned with a cloth and a glass of water. I let her pat me down and rub my back like I was a baby.

"I'm going to take a sip of this. Could you please not say anything until I'm finished?" I asked her motioning to the water.

She chuckled and pressed her lips tightly together pretending to lock them at the corner of her mouth.

Yeah, my mom was hee-_la_-rious. I rolled my eyes and drank the water.

"Thanks." I mumbled when I was done and she smiled warmly at me.

She slipped down onto the couch next to me and pulled me into her side. I welcomed the affection and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Everything's so fucked up Mom." I grumbled into her shoulder.

I was grateful when she didn't say anything about me dropping the f-bomb, she always knew what I needed. I guess that's why I stayed here tonight.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" She asked tentatively.

"Where do I even start?"

"Why don't you begin with Bella?" she suggested and I sighed.

There's so much to say about Bella, and so much my poor mother's ears should never hear. So I told her about how I can always count on Bells to make me smile, and how well she knows me and how charming and funny she is. I emphasized repeatedly how Bella and I hadn't had sex, well at least not any I remembered. I told her how I wanted Bells to move to Seattle with me, we've practically lived together every summer, it wouldn't be such a big change would it?

"And what's going on with you and Rosalie?" She asked when I was finished.

"What did she tell you?" I countered suspiciously.

"She didn't say a word, I was as surprised to see you two eye-fucking each other today as the rest of the neighbourhood."

I sprang up and stared at her in disbelief, fucking grateful that I hadn't been drinking anything at that time and she just chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm just joking." She laughed. "I'm sure nobody else noticed. And you weren't eye-fucking, more like gazing with intense longing." She elaborated and I felt like stabbing a pencil in my ears repeatedly to stop from hearing such things from my _mother_.

"Could you just please stop saying _eye-fucking_?" I begged her.

"Now you know how uncomfortable it makes me to hear you swear."

"I consider myself appropriately chastised." I smirked at her. "So you had lunch with Rose yesterday?" I asked lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. She's a lovely girl." Was all my Mom offered. "Now tell me what you've been doing with her." She looked at me pointedly and I felt the heat start on my chest and up my neck till it completely enveloped my face causing my ears to burn.

"That good huh?" Mom grinned and managed to get me an even darker shade of red. "Well she's gorgeous I'll tell you that. And very smart too." She told me. "Now tell me what's going on with you two?"

So I told Mom about coming back home to tell Bella how I felt and then getting distracted by Rosalie. How I seem to react to her, how it feels like I _know_ her, how I want to know so much more about her. I even told her what Bella told me about us being alike. Though I still can't see how that was a bad thing. I told her about my epic fail yesterday and the one of earlier today and about what Rosalie said about me not being able to be open to something with her while I still liked Bella.

And Mom just hummed in response.

"Isn't this the part where you offer advice? Tell me what to do?" I asked her.

She smiled at me one of those motherly smiles that reeked of life lessons and bullshit of the like.

"I know, I have to figure it out on my own." I acquiesced and she hugged me to her again.

"I love Bells like she was my own daughter." Mom finally began after just holding me for a few moments. "I think she does balance you. You were always such a serious child. I was happy when you met her. She made you smile more and you always seemed to have fun together even when you were just sitting around the house." I held her tighter that was so true.

"Things are changing for you career wise." She continued. "Everything's falling into place, according to plan. You're gonna be a lot busier now with your residency." I nodded against her shoulder. "You've worked hard and you've accomplished what you've set out to do and I'm so proud of you." I smiled at the praise, but Mom was never one to shy away from compliments so I waited patiently for her to make her point. "But I'm wondering if you're maybe not pushing things in your personal life to match your professional life…" She said tentatively.

I thought over her words for a bit.

"I mean Bella's always been there, why'd you suddenly decide that_ now_ would be a good time to tell her how you feel?" She asked me.

"It's been three years Mom." I reminded her.

"Well why wasn't it a year, or two years?" She offered causing me to slip back into my own thoughts again.

"It doesn't sound like Rose is pressuring you either. She's actually handled things like a true gentleman." I could hear the smirk in Mom's voice and giggled at her wording.

"Just stop thinking so much, Baby." She crooned and kissed my head. "Just go with what your heart is telling you."

…


	7. Motherfucker!

**Chapter 7**

**Motherfucker!**

Three days later and I was back at Bella's staring out her bedroom window at Rosalie's seemingly abandoned looking house. I had made an attempt at texting her earlier but after repeatedly typing and erasing and editing messages like: 'Hey, how are you?', 'Hi, what's up?', 'Hey what are you doing?' and most disturbingly, 'Hey, I kinda miss you.', I decided to not type anything at all and just stare at her house until she feels through our underdeveloped telepathic link that I would really very much like to see those smouldering blue eyes of hers gazing at me again.

The last couple of days with Mom have been very helpful. She offered no solution to my dilemma whatsoever, but she managed to ask me all the right questions to at least decide on a course of action going forward.

Mom was fucking awesome like that.

Maybe I had been rushing things so I could 'have it all'. The career, the house, the two point five kids, a wife who was both gorgeous and my friend… Sigh if only life was as easy as that.

So I've decided that Bella's friendship means the world to me, and that I would clearly have noticed if she felt anything other than plutonic friendship toward me by _now_. It was kind of ridiculous how I spent these last few years. I'm happy to just let this crush I have on her blow over, but I'm still cautious about leading Rosalie on when I'm still in the early stages of getting over my feelings for Bella. Would it be fair to jump into this with the blonde so soon? I was slightly panicky that she'd written me off as a possibility already. She said to take my time and sort my shit out. I should've probably asked her if we could stay in contact in the meantime.

"Are you like in love with her now?" I heard Bella ask me from her bed where she'd been laying playing games on her phone.

I turned around expecting a taunting smirk, but found her face as serious as I've seen it in a long time.

"No." I told her, a bit unsettled at the stern look she was giving me. "But I really like her Bells."

She frowned thoughtfully.

"I guess it would be convenient for you to be with her." Bella said bitterly and I could only frown at her completely bewildered at her statement and tone.

"She works in Seattle, you live in Seattle. You can get married, maybe you can move in next door and you can replace Carlisle Cullen when he retires, and have a million fucking babies cause you both seem to want that so damn much." She said angrily and my eyebrows shot up into my hairline.

"What the fuck Bells? I thought you were fine with me seeing Rose?"

"Oh it's_ Rose_ now is it?" She smirked sardonically. "You barely know her Alice and you're staring out that fucking window like a puppy waiting for her owner to come home."

"I know that! I would like to get to know her better, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Ugh come on Alice, we can all see that you two are just perfect for each other. I was wondering how long it would take you to find someone _better_ to take your mind off of _me_."

My heart stopped and I froze.

I could just stare at Bella in disbelief when I realised the implications of what she had just said.

"You _knew_?" My voice broke as too many emotions rushed through me all at once.

"I'm not blind." She mumbled looking down at her hands, her whole demeanour changing from angry to guilty and I can only guess she didn't mean to let _that_ bit of information slip out.

I, on the other hand was gonna stick to being fucking pissed off.

"All this fucking time!" I screamed and then growled in frustration at the fucking embarrassment of it all.

"What was I supposed to say?" She asked me. "Hey Bestie, you look like you like me a little more than a friend, let's talk about it and risk ruining the best friendship ever!"

She had a point and what she said was true and kinda cute, but no, she should've said something.

"You should've said something." I told her, sitting down on the carpet feeling defeated.

"Why didn't _you_ say something?" She challenged.

"I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way, and if you didn't feel the same way you'd be weird around me, or not want to be around me at all." I muttered staring at the floor.

Bella laughed loud and humourlessly.

"Like I would ever not want you around or could _ever_ not be your fucking friend Alice."

I looked up at her, feeling like I wanted to cry for being such an idiot, but still feeling so embarrassed that she knew all this time, and embarrassment leads to resentment, so it was a bit hard to shake my anger.

Holy fuck, I can't believe I'm finally having this conversation with Bella and it feels so overwhelmingly anti-climatic. In my mind I had pictured it going a variety of different ways, and in all of those scenarios Bella had been _surprised_ by my revelation. I never thought she fucking _knew_!

"I thought you'd get over it." Bella smiled meekly. "Which you obviously have." She snorted. "Funny thing is, when I saw the way Rosalie looked at you I got_ jealous_. And I thought this fucking hot stripper-mechanic comes out of nowhere and turns you into this blubbering puddle of mush, and she actually looks interested in you and not just 'cause you're hot. She's actually good with you and seems to understand your little idiosyncrasies and actually _likes_ them." Bella emphasised. "And I'm thinking what the fuck is going on, why do I feel this sense of dread and panic each time the two of you start speaking to each other, and I know you've seen her like only …"

Bella stared up at her ceiling clearly trying to figure it out and I counted along the different occasions I've been in the presence of Rosalie Hale: 1. When we met. 2. The dinner (notably leaving out the strip club even though so much changed that night too without a word being exchanged between us). 3. Her surprise birthday party. 4. That disastrous walk (Well the last few minutes were disastrous, but the hours before that were incredible) and 5. Brunch.

Overall, it hadn't been a lot of times, but we did do a lot of talking and kissing during it.

"Six fucking times Alice!" Bella exclaimed, clearly counting the strip club as well. I'm guessing that had a lot to do with Rosalie giving me the tie. "But I can feel that this is different and you've never been this way about a girl and you don't look at me the same anymore and I'm starting to wonder why that bothers me so much…" She trailed off and I glared at her, she was not seriously fucking doing this when I had just made peace with the fact that she would_ only_ be my friend!

"What if I maybe liked you like that?" She asked me in this tiny uncertain voice.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and in my ears, I've wanted to hear her say she _wanted_ me, she _loved_ me or a clear concise fucking _like_ would've made my fucking year. But this?

"Would you maybe wanna-" Bella's proposition at god knows what was thankfully cut off by the doorbell being pressed four times in rapid succession. I jumped up and ran out to answer it. I needed time to process what the fuck was happening back there in that room with my best friend.

Bella wasn't even high, she'd been weird and withdrawn since I got there that morning saying she was just tired still from fucking Esme in the back of her truck the day before.

I was certainly not expecting that half-assed declaration to be on her mind.

I flung the door open vehemently, to find Edward and Jasper at the door.

"Hey." Edward greeted me. "When last did you speak to Rose?" He cut straight to the chase and something about his expression made me freak out and assume the worst instantly.

"Oh god, did something happen? Is she okay? Was she in an accident?"

"Jeez, dramatic much? Calm your tits Tinkerbell, before I'm forced to slap you sane again." Edward smirked, cocking his hip and placing a hand on it like he just hit the end of a cat walk.

I looked over at Jasper who said nothing as he just stood behind Edward looking bored. I really didn't care what Edward called me, he's been a bitch for years, I just wanted to know why the fuck he was looking for Rosalie.

"He won't Ally, he's too scared he'll break a nail." I could hear Bella's smirk as she came down the stairs.

Edward rolled his eyes at her but other than that, didn't say anything back.

"Jake had to be put down." He told me and my tummy knotted uncomfortably making me feel instantly nauseous.

Oh god, Rosalie must be in a state. Hell_ I_ was sad at hearing the news. She fucking loved that dog. Yes I haven't known her for very long but I knew that much for sure.

"Who the fuck is Jake?" I heard Bella asking.

How did she still not know this?

"Where is she?" I asked him shakily.

"Not answering her phone, not opening her door. She's a private person like that." Edward stated. "But we're worried, it's been two days and we've heard nothing. Vicky thought that maybe you may have been in contact with her."

Guilt mixed in with the nausea I was feeling and it took Edward one look at me to know all he needed to.

"Well okay, we'll be on our way then." He announced. "See you around Alice." He gave me a failed attempt at a smile and dragged Jasper back to their car.

I stood there for a few moments wondering what to do. I was pretty sure Rosalie would just ignore her doorbell and my calls, _especially_ my calls. I turned around to face Bella who looked like she was still wondering who Jake was.

"Where does Charlie keep his ladder?" I asked her.

"In the garage…" She answered lifting her brow.

I retrieved the tall ladder with great effort and carried it to the tall brick wall separating the Swan and Hale residences. I climbed up the ladder and sat on the wall, Bella staring at me like I was crazy, maybe I was. Whatever happened between Rosalie and I didn't matter now. She was at least a friend and I could see how much she loved Jake, and since I already fucked up her happy birthday congratulatory thing, I was determined to get the sincerest condolences part abso-fucking-lutely perfect.

"Alice this is insane." Bella muttered as I struggled to lift the ladder over the fence.

"Just help me get the ladder over the wall Bella." I implored her. "_Please_."

She huffed but assisted me, like the best friend she will always be no matter what. Just like she had promised. I smiled down at her as I dropped the ladder onto Rosalie's plot resting it against the wall so I could climb down it.

"We'll talk when I get back okay?" I told her already descending.

"'Kay." I heard Bella answer despondently.

I can't believe Bella would say… what _did_ she say? That she maybe had feelings for me 'cause she saw that I maybe had feelings for Rosalie? What the fuck?

Should I have stayed? Yes I wanted to come see if Rosalie was okay. But a part of me was also running away from that disturbing conversation with Bella. I thought that I wanted –

_No! _

I will go make sure Rosalie's okay, let Edward know, then tell Bella I needed to go see my Mom, cause I really fucking needed to, and then I'll talk to Bella when I've managed to clear my head.

…..

I stood in front of her door for a while contemplating the rationality of my actions, but then remembered what Mom told me. I needed to stay out of my head and just go with my heart so I lifted my fist and knocked softly on Rosalie's door.

Nothing.

I knocked again, a little bit louder and waited.

Nothing.

Thinking that she wasn't home, but also wondering where the fuck she would be then if Edward couldn't find her, I knocked again, rather aggressively, mainly as a way to relieve some of the frustration I felt and then panicked when I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

_Shitfuck!_

I braced myself and fought the urge to run back to the ladder, but playing ding-dong-dash with a grieving woman seemed rather mean and mostly bitchy so I stood there and waited till the door slowly opened.

And there stood Rosalie Hale, unlike I've ever seen her before. Dressed in grey sweats, a huge black oversized t-shirt, hair up in a messy ponytail and a pair of dark rimmed spectacles accentuating a red nose and teary blue eyes. She was still as gorgeous as ever and I know people say that a lot: 'She looks great in anything' just to placate their partners or to get laid. But it's almost always a blatant lie…

But Rosalie Fucking Hale was one exquisite being and she would look fantastic in anything she wore or didn't wear… hmmm I cringed when I realised I was halfway through a fantasy when Rosalie was clearly taking Jake's passing as badly as I had anticipated.

She stared at me staring at her for a while, and then looked over at her gates that were still firmly closed and then looked back at me again.

"Hi." I smiled at her anxiously. Her lips twitched to respond but she only managed a painful grimace that had my chest tightening impulsively. "I climbed over your wall." I chuckled nervously and that did get me a little smirk at least.

I swallowed hard wondering what to say next.

"You probably don't feel like any company right now, but I heard about what happened, and I wasn't sure if you'd take my calls and I really just needed to come make sure that you're okay…"

Rosalie's brows knitted together and then her hand went up to cover her mouth and she started crying and I flew over the threshold instinctively to wrap my arms around her. I kicked the door closed behind me and held her there for a while, which was a bit awkward so I guided her into the living room so we could sit down on the couch and I could hold her better.

"I know he was just a dog and that everyone thinks I'm being ridiculous." She sobbed her whole body shaking as she tried to get the words out.

"You had him for thirteen years Rose. I can't imagine what you must be feeling." I tried to soothe her.

She looked up at me through specs I never knew she wore, we were both Lesnicki's, I smiled at her as I thought this. We did have a lot in common. Rosalie smiled back at me and moved out of my arms to retrieve some tissues from her pockets.

After she was satisfied that she was all dried up she turned to me again.

"I was fine today, I cried a little this morning, but then I was fine." She chuckled humourlessly. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked me politely.

I stared at her for a while, taken aback by her scruffiness and her sadness, and her brave attempt at no crying even though I could see she was struggling. Through all of which she still felt the need to ask me if I wanted something to drink. I think if her and I were ever to be together, and people asked me when I knew I loved her, I would probably tell them about this moment right here.

"No thank you." I smiled at her. "Do _you_ need anything?" I asked.

She shook her head no. I reached out and took hold of her hand and we sat there like that for a bit. My aunt on my dad's side had died last year. My cousins were crying and I felt uncomfortable in their presence. I chose to be emotionally detached around sad people, it was easier. Definitely helped with my job. But with Rosalie, I actually wanted to be there for her. I would sit here fucking holding her hand for a week and say nothing if that would help her feel better in the end.

"My uncle Caius gave Jake to me right after my mom passed away." She told me and I moved a little closer to her. "Jake made things a lot more bearable, 'cause my father's a complete asshole." She laughed in such a bitter way that I felt inclined to wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Then when I was seventeen, he caught me making out with Irina the Russian exchange student in my room and kicked me out of the house." What the fuck? "I took Jake with me and we lived on the street for forty eight days." She told me and my eyes grew wide. "It was summer, so we weren't freezing at least." She spoke in this weirdly nonchalant tone that was kinda freaking me out. "And then one night three guys came up to me and I knew I was in shit. I was lucky that only one of them had a knife. They probably figured I'm a girl and they outnumbered me." She looked at me and then smirked. "They didn't count on Jake being there." She said proudly. "Malamutes aren't very good guard dogs in general. They're friendly by nature. But that night Jake was a whole other animal. He fought them off bravely. I only got one stab wound to my abdomen but they got Jake seven times. They eventually found us when I couldn't stop screaming, 'cause his entire coat was completely covered in blood, mine and his. I thought he was going to die."

Rosalie looked like she was going to cry again so I pulled her down on the couch to lay at my side, disturbed at what happened, but not too worried since clearly her and Jake made it out of _that _fucked up scenario in one piece.

She snuggled into my side and held onto my waist and I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable it was to hold her like this.

"What happened then?" I asked her, not wanting her to stop telling me about her life.

"Uncle Caius found me in the hospital. He had reported me missing a few weeks prior and the police had alerted the hospitals in case I was brought in. When I woke up from surgery I tried to go look for Jake, 'cause god knows where they would've taken him. But Uncle Caius had already tracked him down. James, a boy that was kinda my friend while I was homeless, saw the whole thing and told the police what happened. They caught the guys and gave Jake a medal." She smiled.

This was the most I've ever heard Rosalie speak about herself, she was always asking me a million questions.

"We went back with Uncle Caius to Seattle where we stayed with him and his partner Aro." Rosalie started rubbing my abdomen absently as I stroked her back and shoulder. "You know this part already. I finished school, got the scholarship, it was hard to leave Jake, but I knew he was in good hands; my uncles loved him like gay men love their Chihuahuas." She chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh too, 'cause Edward had a Chihuahua called Paris, named after the character in Troy, _not_ the Hilton.

"When I went back home, completely hopeless and despondent, it was Jake who cheered me up again by just being there and looking ecstatically happy to have me back." She chuckled. "I worked behind the bar at the Glass House, which my uncles owned at the time, while my leg healed. And then about three years ago, they died in a car accident." Her voice grew softer and I held her tighter. "And it was just me and Jake again…" She increased her grip on my waist as well and I don't think I've ever been in such an emotionally intimate situation with anyone in my entire life that hadn't given birth to me.

"He had been my only constant for over a decade." She said. "And I can't leave this fucking house 'cause nobody understands that it wasn't _just _my dog that died." She started crying again and I had to swallow down the lump in my throat as my eyes started to burn.

I moved lower on the couch to hug her to me properly and just let her cry cause fuck knows I couldn't blame her for it.

…

I lay on my back with Rosalie's lanky body snuggly pressed at my side, an arm and a leg draped casually over me as I still rubbed her back and massaged the nape of her neck underneath her ponytail. I'd taken off her glasses when she fell asleep a while ago. I wasn't sure how long we'd been laying there.

I thought about all she had told me, understanding why she had said that the people at the Glass House were her only family. I really _had _offended her with that stupid comment. But she forgave me, and she was in my arms now and it felt so fucking right that everything else seemed wrong.

Yeah so what if I was quoting Pitch Perfect, it was bound to happen.

My body stiffened as Rosalie's hand covered my breast. I could tell she was still sleeping because her breathing didn't change and her hand was just laying there, minding its own business, tormenting me and freaking my nipple out. Slowly I covered my hand with hers to add just a little more pressure.

Yes I'm a pervert, but the situation also pegged the question: was Rosalie's hand molesting my breast? Or was my breast molesting her hand?

She stirred slightly and I quickly removed my hand, leaving her to find her own as the only culprit. When she eventually woke up, she froze and stared at her hand then quickly snapped it away.

"Sorry." She mumbled blushing as she sat up, squinting as she searched the couch for something.

Oh right. I giggled as I handed her her specs which I had placed on the carpet next to the couch.

"Thanks." She murmured shyly. "How long was I out?" She asked biting her bottom lip, her bangs falling messily over her face.

Fuck she was gorgeous.

Oh she asked me a question… uh… I looked at my watch.

"Almost four hours." My eyes widened with hers, I hadn't realised it had been that long.

"Sorry." She apologised again. "I hadn't been able to sleep the last two days. I hope I didn't keep you."

I just shook my head no.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." I told her.

Fuck I'm such a cheeseball. I blushed and got up.

"Go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat." I told her and walked into her kitchen like I owned the place.

…..

It was clearly a mistake sending Rosalie to go take a shower because when she returned, her hair was down and her contacts in. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and an even tighter tank top. It was like a whole Clark Kent-Superman effect. Yes they were the same person, but Clark Kent with his specs was a quiet handsome, very shy and reserved and he held a gentle confidence that made him approachable to the human race. But when the specs came off, Rosalie fucking Hale turned into Superman, blatantly awesome and gorgeous, even her posture changed to tall and proud. Or maybe she was starting to feel a little better… Maybe that was because of _me_ *insert smiley face here*.

I watched her quietly as she ate, looking up and smiling at me every so often causing me to grin back at her, hoping I didn't have food in my teeth. We cleaned the dishes together like we'd been doing it for ages and after everything was spotless, it became awkward.

Was it time for me to leave now? I really didn't want to be one of _those_ kinda lesbians, though I'm struggling to find anything wrong with me packing a few things and just having them here at her place-just in case. Just kidding, I work in Seattle, the commute would be far to draining. She's gonna have to come live with me.

I smiled at my crazy thoughts and at her for causing them.

"Guess I should go." I whispered reluctantly.

"Oh okay." She nodded. "Thanks for coming over." She said sincerely.

"Thanks for opening the door." I smirked and she laughed.

"I almost didn't." She admitted. "But then I saw a head of spiky hair through my peep hole and wondered what a little boy was doing in my yard when I hadn't let anyone in." She deadpanned and I went to hit her arm playfully, but she grabbed my wrist before I made contact and pulled me roughly into her.

"Fuck…" I moaned as her body collided flush against my own.

She looked down at me with an intense stare that set my whole body on fire and my heart jackhammering against my chest.

"I would really like it if you stayed." She whispered against my lips. And in answer I kissed her hungrily.

Fuck yes, I wanted to stay.

…..

I woke up the next morning, smiling as I remembered the night before.

_I can see again._

Rosalie was holding me tightly as her naked front pressed intimately against my back. Those mesmerizing breasts of hers were everything I imagined them to be and _more_!

I felt her waking up and soon soft kisses were placed on my shoulder.

"Morning." She murmured and fuck did she sound sexy in the morning.

Not that anything compared to the sounds of her moaning, and oh dear lord, Ms Hale had a _dirty _mouth when she fucked. It was sexy as hell!

"Morning." I grinned and turned around in her arms to look at her and she kissed me the instant my mouth came into range.

I moaned as our breasts pressed deliciously together and my hands started to wander again, down her side and over her stomach. Over that tiny scar that remained from where she had been stabbed.

She'd been fucking _stabbed_! So I kinda found scars sexy, each had their own story and Rosalie's story was one I would never _ever_ have imagined.

Anyway…_ much_ later, we finally managed to get up out of bed. Rosalie deciding to go see everyone at the club to show them she was fine.

"Can I come get my ladder later?" I smirked at her and she laughed beautifully because she looked a whole lot less sad then when she had opened the door the day before.

"Sure. Maybe we could go get something to eat?"

"You asking me on a date?"

"I already got laid, why even bother now?" She teased and I leaned up and kissed her long and hard till she whimpered against my mouth.

"If you wanna _keep on_ getting laid, you better put in some effort and woo me." I smirked at her and winked before I walked to the gate which she opened as she locked her front door and opened her garage.

"It's a date then." She shouted after me.

I grinned back at her and waved excitedly, instantly going from cool and sexy to deliriously lame, but fuck if I cared, I had a date with Rosalie Fucking Hale.

…

I was halfway up Bella's pathway when the front door opened to reveal a very angry looking Bells and I stopped in my tracks wondering if I should make a run for it.

"You fucked her!" She shouted in disbelief and then I remembered that Bella and I still had lots to talk about. "How could you Ally?" She asked me as she came to stand in front of me.

Was she really hurt? Was I bitch for doing what I did? I had convinced myself that Bella didn't feel anything more than friendship for me and was just confused now that I had finally found someone I actually liked. I mean her and Esme have been fucking almost non-stop over the last few days. But now _this_ reaction?

_What the fuck?_

"Bells let's just go inside and talk about this okay?"

"What's left to say? You've clearly made your choice."

"I wasn't aware that you wanted me to _choose_ Bella! Let's just go inside and talk. Please?" I pleaded with her.

I needed a shower and food. I should've taken Rosalie up on her offer for breakfast. I couldn't think clearly on an empty tummy.

Bella looked at me poignantly for a moment, then got a disturbingly determined glint in her eye, took one step forward and then_ kissed_ me.

I stood frozen in place as my best friends lips brushed across my own. My arms hung limp at my sides, completely stunned as she pulled me closer into her body.

I should've remembered sooner that Rosalie was also outside, I should've recognized that familiar droning sound of her Mustang as it started up, but it was only when I heard the loud screeching of tires that I pushed Bella away and took a step back, staring at Rosalie's shiny black car disappearing around a corner.

_Motherfucker!_

_…_


	8. Bellice Forever

**Chapter 8**

**Bellice Forever**

I stood staring at the spot where Rosalie's car disappeared, for a long time and then very dejectedly turned to Bella who now looked considerably less angry and a lot more confused. I walked right passed her, up to the house, up the stairs and into her room. I took Megan Fox out of the closet and started prepping her.

I needed to calm down, 'cause everything just went to fucking shit.

I wasn't and idiot, I can only imagine what Rosalie was thinking when she saw that kiss. What I can't imagine was what the fuck _Bella _had been thinking.

Think of the devil and she slips tentatively through the door like it wasn't her room, but a stranger's space she was invading.

"Ally…" I held up my hand to stop her.

We had to talk, we really needed to fucking talk, but if I said anything now, it was bound to damage our friendship. And I couldn't lose Bella, not when Rosalie was most likely done with me now that I've fucked up for the third time in less than a week. Who would want to take a risk on someone that fucked up so much anyway? I would definitely stay far clear of me if I were her. Too much fucking baggage.

I sat with my back against the foot of the bed, my legs crossed and Megan Fox perched between my thighs. Bella came to sit opposite me mimicking my position, saying nothing as she stared at the carpet. When I was finished taking a long drawn out hit, I held my breath, passed Megan to Bella, laid my head back against the bed and slowly sighed out the smoke toward the ceiling.

And that's the position I stayed in for the next few minutes as Bella just sat with me, saying nothing, not even smoking.

_My best friend fucking kissed me. _

_Right after I had the best sex of my fucking life._

I had fallen hard for Rosalie Hale and I was willing to just close my eyes and keep falling 'cause Rosalie was the kind of girl that would catch you, not watch you fall flat on your face and then walk away to go coax some other lesbian into jumping. Rosalie wanted what I wanted. We had a connection, something _real_, something definitely worth going after.

But now my best friend, who I had been convinced I was in love with, has decided that she '_thinks, she may like me like that_' and decides to go ahead and kiss me. I shouldn't be surprised that that was how Bella chose to try and figure out her feelings. That's what she does, she doesn't beat around the bush and worry about something for three years, she just jumps of that cliff, fifty feet into the ocean without doubt or hesitation.

"What were you _thinking_ Bella?" I asked her sadly and those chocolate brown eyes locked onto me and all I saw was remorse and apologies.

This was partially my fault as well, we should've cleared the air yesterday already, _before_ I went to see Rose, but then again, I wasn't planning on things progressing with Rosalie the way that they had.

Sigh.

"I thought that I was losing you…" She whispered. "I thought I was losing my friend." She rasped out in that thick smoker's voice of hers.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." I smiled at her hardly able to bear seeing her so despondent and I could see her lighten somewhat at my statement.

"You've never been like that with anyone Al." She frowned at me. "You were completely focused on her and I felt neglected. 'Cause summers are _our_ time together, before you go to Seattle and I go back to work and I don't see you again for another few months. I mean we're lucky if we get time for a weekend together with your insane hours and my shifts. So I panicked." She looked admittedly freaked out. "If I didn't have you as a friend I wouldn't survive living in this place. There's no one in this fucking town who gets me like you do. No one in the fucking _world_."

"No one gets me like you do either, so I don't plan on ever not being your friend Bells." I told her moving closer so our knees were pressed together and taking her hands in mine.

"Rosalie gets you." Bella muttered. "Not only does she look like she can fuck you senseless, the two of you look like you could be best friends. And if you've got a best friend that's conveniently your girlfriend, why would you need me? And so in a moment of fucking stupidity, I thought why couldn't _I_ then be your girlfriend then?" She explained and it had kinda been my reasoning as well to be honest. "I mean you're hot and I already love you, so we just needed to do the other stuff." She shrugged awkwardly and I smiled at her.

It had sounded just as easy as that to me too.

"So when I saw you earlier, standing there looking like you'd just been thoroughly fucked, I panicked and thought I'd lost my chance and…" She looked at me repentantly again. "And then I kissed you, and Rosalie saw, and now I've fucked up everything and you're never going to forgive me for fucking up your chance with the hot stripper mechanic, and I may lose you anyway." Bella groaned and hung her head in defeat and I leaned forward and hugged her to me.

"I can't be mad at you when I was guilty of that exact same reasoning." I told her. "I thought we just needed to cross that friendship line." My eyes fell on Megan standing next to us and I looked at Bella narrowing my eyes. "That night with Megan and the Absinthe…" I began and watched Bella growing increasingly nervous. "What exactly happened?" I asked her and she looked relieved that I didn't seem to remember.

"I don't a fuck remember either!" Bella laughed. "I remember waking up – and your naked body is gorgeous by the way –" She added matter-of-factly, "and then I figured knowing you, you're probably gonna freak out, so I left you to wake up in private, I braced myself to come back and hear you freak out about what we did, whatever that was, but then you never said anything." She shrugged. "So neither did I."

I started laughing when I realised that the night with Megan and the Absinthe would forever remain a mystery. Bella joined in and we both were in near hysterics, I guess laughing at way more than just that night, until we finally came to a rest on our backs side by side on Bella's bedroom floor.

I stared up at the ceiling thinking of how I had felt when I woke up with Bella after that night, and how it had felt waking up with Rosalie this morning…

"I've fallen for Rose, Bella." I whispered hoarsely next to her.

"I know." She answered. "I'm really sorry I kissed you Ally. It felt…" She trailed off and fell silent.

"… Awkwardly incestuous?" I offered.

"Yeah." She chuckled.

"You are always going to me my best friend." I told her rolling over on my side so I could look at her.

"Bellice forever." She smirked.

"Bellice forever." I agreed before laying my head on her shoulder and snuggling into her side.

…..

"So…" Bella started after a while of us just lying there on the floor. "Do you want me to tell Rosalie I kiss-attacked you?" She asked tentatively and I smiled that she wanted to fix this for me.

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as that Bells." I smiled sadly sitting up.

"You slept with her last night?" She asked and I nodded. "And then she saw me kiss you this morning… She's probably so pissed right now." Bella stated dejectedly.

"And hurt." I said in a tiny voice.

We sat in silence again for a bit.

"So what are you going to do?" Bella asked me, looking more impatient than I was for not having an answer.

"I dunno Bells. Just tell her the truth?" I offered.

It was the most plausible plan.

"Well yeah," Bella gave me a DUH look. "But you're gonna have to get her to listen to you first though."

I nodded.

"Should I wait till she gets home?" I asked. "Or would it seem like I want this more if I rush after her?" I frowned trying to figure out if Rosalie would appreciate her private business walking into her place of business.

Bella got up determinedly and I ascended warily as well.

"Ally." She said pointedly. "You need to show Rosalie that you are willing to endure blistering winds and scorching desert!" She said in that horrid fake British accent and grinned madly at me and it was fucking infectious.

"And I will climb to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower!" I shouted lifting my fist in the air, sounding kinda Australian and beamed back at her.

"Good! Now let's go!"

Wait…

"You're coming too?" I asked her hesitantly wondering how Rose would feel about seeing Bella after what happened. Hell I was wondering how she'll feel seeing me.

Bella smirked at me.

"Firstly, I have to be there to confirm that_ I_ kissed _you_. And secondly, she'll be surrounded by her people, so you need to be surrounded by your people too, in case this turns ugly." She said and I grinned at her again.

Bella _was_ my people.

….

It was still early on a Tuesday evening when we arrived at the Glass House. I wondered if it was open, the place had no windows, but there were a few cars in the lot, but the owners could be anywhere. I sat stock still in the car, seemingly unable to move and actually climb out.

Why was I so nervous? I didn't do anything wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ally." Bella said next to me. "Come on let's go see if she's in there, maybe you're just shitting yourself for nothing." Bella chuckled and got out of the car and I reluctantly followed.

Truth be told, I wasn't scared of apologising; I was scared that she would hear me out and then decide that I just wasn't worth all the fucking trouble.

The doors were open and soft music was playing, but the place seemed empty aside from Leah polishing glasses behind the bar like she worked at Cheers. Guess the ladies only started stripping later on in the evening.

I walked toward the bar, Bella staying a step behind me and a scowling Leah greeted us.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" She asked rather viciously and I almost pissed my pants.

Leah was fucking scary.

"Is Rosalie here?" Bella asked her.

"None of your fucking business Bitch." Leah shouted at her and we could only stare at her animosity in bewilderment.

Wait a minute. Rosalie must've told them about the kiss, she must be here. Was her car outside? Why didn't I just look for that fucking car, then I would've known for sure.

"Listen Leah, it's not what you think –

- Hey!" I was cut off by an irate Vicky rounding the corner, dressed like a normal person in jeans and a top, yet still managing to look extraordinary. "You two better fucking leave, _now_!" She hissed as she stalked toward us.

Leah took out a baseball bat from below the bar and rounded it to join Vicky who stood smirking, most probably at our terrified expressions.

"Looks like we've run into blistering winds and scorching desert." I muttered to Bella.

"Time to unleash the Kraken." Bella chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh as well as we still managed to joke in the face of imminent death or bludgeoning at the very least.

"Why don't we step outside so you don't make a mess on Rosa's floors?" Victoria drawled like she was in a mafia movie.

"Why don't you stop interfering, and let Alice speak to Rosalie." Bella bit back and I had to take hold of her wrist to try and get her to stop talking before we got our heads bashed in.

Victoria took a threatening step forward and so did Bella. They stood nose to nose glaring each other down as I watched on in horror.

Why the fuck was_ I_ now left to fight the constantly angry looking bitch with the _baseball bat_? Thanks a fucking lot Bells.

I frowned and let go of Bella's wrist, crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Leah.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to Rose." I gritted out through a clenched jaw 'cause I was scared she would see my teeth clattering in fear.

I dug my fingernails into my palms, willing my legs to stay strong as Leah took a menacing step towards me.

"Leah!" A familiar husky voice rebuked the bartender.

Oh thank fuck!

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rosalie came walking toward us staring at the mini brawl that almost took place.

Well at least I knew _she_ didn't arrange to have the living shit beaten out of me.

"We were just chatting." I said and Leah nodded, casually leaning onto her bat as Vicky and Bella finally disengaged from there violent eye-fucking session. I should've taken a picture and sent it to Mom.

I smirked at Bella knowingly and the little bitch even blushed.

And then I remembered Rosalie was watching and slowly turned to her. She looked fucking furious. And could I really blame her? I mean really now? First I comfort her while she's sad, get her to open up to me, then we fuck like mutant monkey rabbits the whole night long, then we arrange to go on a date, then she sees me kiss my best friend, then I follow her to work, seemingly pick a fight with her friends slash staff and then I share meaningful looks and smiles with said friend who I supposedly kissed that very morning, _right in front of her_.

I commend this woman for not having punched me already.

"May I speak to you please?" I asked her.

"Could you leave please?" She retorted coldly.

"I kissed her. She wasn't expecting it!" Bella shouted in a clear bout of panic at how things were going. "I was confused... It was weird." She added softly as Rosalie's glare shifted to her.

"Bella and I should _never_ kiss." I agreed._ "Ever_." I emphasised.

"It was like kissing my sister." Bella went on.

"Yeah. Please Rose. Can we just talk in private?" I asked her again.

Then I watched as Rosalie Fucking Hale straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, managing to look even taller and more spectacular than she already was, as she stared me down with an iciness that left a trail of goosebumps up my arms.

"And what if it hadn't felt like that Alice?" She asked me. "Now because it didn't work with Bella, I'm suddenly good enough again?" She raised a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow. "Please leave." She requested in an eerily polite voice, turned on her heal and walked off with her head held high and her hips swaying in an almost hypnotic rhythm.

I stared after her with wide eyes.

What the fuck was that? Wasn't it _she_ who said to go sort my shit out and get back to her? My shit is sorted! I'm fucking here. Oh… But I was their last night… Maybe she thought I had already sorted my shit out…

Agh fuck me.

"Her office is at the back, 'round the bar, first door on your right." Vicky told me and I stared at her blankly. "She likes you, she's hurt, now she's pretending to be angry. Go fucking fix her." She instructed and I nodded obediently and followed her directions, my throat feeling dry in nervous anticipation.

…..

Rosalie's office door was open so I walked in determinedly and closed the door behind me, only faltering slightly en route to her desk when I saw her sitting in her big leather chair, a tumbler of what I can only assume was Scotch in her hand.

It felt like I was in one of those really old gangster movies and I had to come tell the boss that I'd just lost a shipment of fifty thousand grand's worth of cocaine and some fat guy with a sweaty lip and permanent smirk will appear to interrogate me and cut off my pinky finger with a pair of garden shears.

"What do you want Alice?" She rasped unemotionally from her seat, her electric blue eyes burning holes into my face. "Would you like me to thank you for an epic_ pity_ fuck?" She asked sarcastically.

I remained silent contemplating the best way to respond to _that_ absurdity, but she continued coolly not waiting for my response.

"Well thank you very much, the scratches on my back should remind me off you for a while still." She said bitterly taking a sip from her glass, her cold stare never shifting from me.

Why the fuck was I getting so turned on by this?

"It wasn't a pity fuck." I finally managed to speak and she lifted a mocking eyebrow. "I wanted to be with you Rose. I chose to be with _you_." And I _had_ chosen her.

Bella was still rambling incoherently about maybe thinking she liked me. Something I would've killed to hear two weeks ago. But I left her and climbed over a high fucking wall just to make sure Rosalie was okay.

"And what would've happened if Bella kissed you and you felt something?" She asked me.

My eyes narrowed and I felt myself getting angry at her.

"Seriously? You're angry at me because of a 'what if' situation?" I asked her and she chuckled humourlessly.

"Four days ago you were in love with your best friend based on a 'what if' situation. And then you came over and you were there for me when I needed you even though we barely knew each other. And then we were two consenting adults who were intimate for an amazing night. And then we arranged to have a date. And then I see you kiss said best friend you had been in love with for god knows how long, right in front of me. Now I know we haven't spoken about what our relationship was exactly, or whether we'd be exclusive or not. But I'm pretty sure that anyone in my position would be pretty fucking upset at seeing _that_."

"She kissed –

- _you_. Yes I heard that and I don't think either of you are lying. She kissed you this morning at ten fourteen, its eight twenty five now. That's over eight hours of me sitting here and replaying that fucked-upness over and over in my head, where I should've spent the day daydreaming about your fingers inside of me and your _face_ between my fucking legs!" She told me heatedly and my lower belly mechanically clenched at the memories.

"Rose…" I whimpered pathetically.

"So forgive me _Alice_, if I'm still a little pissed at the moment and not so forthcoming with my forgiveness." She sneered at me.

Fuck she was so hot when she was angry. I forced my shaky legs to move forward and went to lean against her desk right in front of her.

"How long do you think you'll still be pissed at me for?" I asked cautiously.

I was reading this situation right, right? She did just say she believed that Bella kissed me, that she was worked up 'cause she'd been thinking about it the whole day… She wasn't dismissing us and the possibility of an us, right?

"I don't know." She answered in a low voice, leaning forward and placing her glass on the desk, her arm lightly brushing past mine, sending every hair on my body standing upright, along with a nipple or two. "Do you_ just_ want to fuck me Alice?" She asked, a hint of hurt flickering into that cold stare.

"I want you, even more so since last night." I told her in a shaky voice. "But that's not _all_ I want." I told her honestly. "We don't have to have sex for a while if that's what you need me to do to prove it to you. Just please Rose." It was sad that I was begging, but I would go on my knees if I wasn't gripping onto her desk so hard, it made my fingers feel permanently locked into that position. "Whatever you want, just give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

I'm not sure if it was the perfect way I was begging like the needy little bitch Rosalie turned me into, or something that she saw in my eyes, but in one swift movement, I was sitting comfortably in her lap. And those striking blue eyes of hers were staring at me with a tenderness that had my heart and vagina throbbing in synchronised elation.

I snaked my arms around her neck and grinned up at her.

"Whatever I want?" Rosalie smirked and my smile faltered and my eyes narrowed at her before she kissed me and all coherent thoughts ceased at once.

….

Not surprisingly, we found Bella and Vicky making out at the back in one of the booths. Normally I would've been pissed at Bella for shitting where I eat, but I guess it only served to prove to Rose that Bells and I were honestly _just_ friends.

"Okay ladies, Alice and I have a few more things to discuss. Why don't you go down the road and get something to eat. We open at ten." Rosalie told everyone who eye'd our clasped hands and my flushed face and smirked at us before they left without a word. Bella gave me a little wink and a thumbs up, before she smacked Vicky's ass, who shrieked excitedly at the contact.

I just chuckled and shook my head at her.

When we were alone again, Rosalie walked to the DJ stand and pressed a few buttons, picked up a remote and joined me again nodding toward the stage. I turned bright red during my ascent but eventually made my way up to the pole. Rose took her seat in the chair directly opposite me and looked at me with unmasked amusement.

"You said whatever I want Alice." She grinned devilishly.

_Fucking Gorgeous Bitch_.

I've got a sneaky suspicion that this was also payback for calling stripping indecent. I wasn't a bad dancer, _I could do modern dance, olden dance, and even some mermaid dancing_. Haha!

But this was a whole 'nother level of dancing I thought as I eyed the pole guardedly.

"Just relax. It's just us here." Rosalie told me sincerely and I did relax a little. "Tell you what," She said sitting upright. "For every piece of clothing you take off, I'll take off an item as well?" She offered and I looked at her sceptically.

This was ceasing to be a punishment for me and turning awesomely into deliciously kinky foreplay. At my silence she took off her top and sat there in just her bra and jeans. "I'll even go first." She smirked seductively and suddenly I had all the incentive I needed.

"Press play." I told her, biting my lip and grabbing hold of the pole.

Rosalie Fucking Hale was going to be the best girlfriend _ever_.

…

THE FUCKING END ACA-BITCHES

…


End file.
